Mine
by BlackButteflyE
Summary: Castiel buys a catboy hybrid at the instance of his brother Gabriel. He wasn't sure what he expected when he chose Dean. But essentially he was glad he did.
1. Chapter One: That One

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters from Supernatural in any way_

**AN:** _Yeah I was gonna continue on with 'Forced to Wed a Prince' and 'The Blue Light at the end of the Dark Tunnel' but I really couldn't be bothered today. But don't worry for I will continue it! … eventually ahahaha. _

_This is just meant to be drabbles I think? I dunno yet. I did Cat!Cas so now Cat!Dean hehe_

_I went to start this exactly like 'Cas's Got Your Tongue' asdfghjkl; no. New starting._

_.._.._

**Chapter One: That One**

It had been a few months since the introduction of 'Cat People'. And no, these weren't people who had over forty cats and hardly spent time outside or people who owned a cat instead of a dog. No these were a hybrid of a cat and a human. As soon as they hit the market everyone went crazy about them. But Castiel Novak could have cared less. At the time he was still getting over his break up with his long-term girlfriend Meg Masters. He knew of her flirtatious behaviour but never thought she would take up numerous occasions to jump into a stranger's bed and fuck until the sun rose. Finding her in their shared bed on the night of their 4 year anniversary with another man had been devastating but Castiel easily recovered a few weeks after. He moved out and got a new job as a doctor in a local hospital. The only downside of his new place was how close it was to his older brother Gabriel's place. Gabriel wasn't that bad a person, just a bit of a handful. Out of all his brothers Castiel liked Gabriel the most to tell the truth. But Gabriel always managed to annoy him some way or another. The first two months after moving Gabriel had tried to get Castiel to go to various clubs, very little of which were for heterosexuals.

Now he kept harping on about the cat people.

Gabriel thought Castiel needed one since he'd just been sitting around stewing in his own juices, his words precisely, for over four months. Castiel tried to say that the breakup with Meg was hard but Gabriel knew Castiel was bullshitting. Every time Gabriel went on about how amazing the cat people were Castiel always pulled out the 'I don't have money for this' card. While it was true cat people were expensive it was a lie Castiel couldn't afford one. He had enough money to pay for it since he still had money left over from when he had been saving for a piece of expensive jewellery Meg had wanted. Hell he had more than enough money to pay for a cat person. He just didn't want one. He knew Gabriel had one, it's name was Sam so he had heard. He'd never actually seen it since he never really went over to Gabriel's place. A little portion of him was curious as to what they might be like, but he knew if he showed a liking to it Gabriel would rope him into buying one.

However, all his attempts to avoid buying one were all in vain come his birthday. Gabriel came up to him and handed him a wad of cash.

_"You get to choose or I'll choose for you." _He had said. Castiel tried to play stupid but when Gabriel fixed him with his signature 'I'm sick of your shit Cassie' look, Castiel reluctantly agreed to buy one.

_.._.._

Castiel frowned in the elevator as it ascended to the viewing room floor. The building was larger than he anticipated, though to be honest he expected a pet shop. It was a glass building which made Castiel think he had gotten the place wrong until he saw the logo. The store was literally called 'Hybrids of Hell' which gave Castiel another reason to not bother going near the place. The company was owned by Crowley, a man Castiel had known in high school. He and Crowley never saw eye to eye and Castiel would rather be caught dead buying his products, but Gabriel left him no other choice. Castiel couldn't blame Gabriel though, he had no idea Castiel knew Crowley.

Castiel tapped on the side of his leg as the doors took their time opening. He wanted to get the thing and get out of there as soon as possible. He strode fast towards the small desk in the middle of the small room. A blonde haired woman sat behind the desk with an immense fascination in her nails.

"Hello." He greeted. She looked up, looked at him from head to toe before pressing on a button on her desk. A door slid open a few metres to the left of the desk and she gestured with her head towards it.

"Go through." She muttered.

"Thank you." He replied slightly confused before walking through the door. The door shut behind him and the lights turned on revealing a much larger room filled with cages with different cat human hybrids.

"Hello!" A cheery voice greeted. He turned to meet a man with yellow eyes holding out his hand grinning.

"Hello." Castiel replied.

"My name is Azazel, got a specific choice of our selection in mind?" The man asked grinning. Castiel shook his head.

"I have never considered, my brother said either I chose or he buys me one." He said. Azazel chuckled.

"Ah, say no more. You're a Novak aren't you? Gabriel swung by earlier this week and mentioned you might drop by. He made a few choices to show you." He said and Castiel groaned mentally. "Follow me." Azazel set off walking towards the back of the room. Castiel looked around at the hybrids. Some wore different clothes or just sat in underwear but all of them had a collar with a silver, bronze or gold tag and an earring. Each time he walked past a new set of cages the hybrids inside would pad up to the bars and sniff him or meow at him. Their ears were always perked up and tail swishing behind them slowly. Castiel had to admit they were quite fascinating. Some had claws, some had whiskers and some even had cat noses but they all had either ears or a tail or both.

"This is the first one he chose, her name is Rachel." Azazel said bringing Castiel's attention to a cage on his right. There was a petite blonde haired woman in a pair of slacks and a white shirt. She had a pair of fluffy cat ears and a long fluffy tail. She looked pretty but Castiel could tell the fur of her tail would be an issue with him.

"Hmm...another?" He asked. Azazel nodded and led him around the room showing him more of the choices Gabriel had picked out. Surprisingly Gabriel had picked out all girls, but for once Castiel wasn't that interested in female company. Not to say he wasn't going to get a female one. It was just a matter of choice.

Castiel circled around the options Gabriel had chosen for him a few times leaving Azazel to get him some paper work for when he was ready. He currently stood in front of one of the last choices he had kept walking past mainly because she would glare at him. Her name was Hester. She was slightly smaller than Rachel with wavy blonde hair and slim cat ears, a tail and whiskers. He had learned from Azazel on their first round that she was very rule orientated and never disobeyed. If he was going to get one he might as well get one which wouldn't be much of a hassle. He was about to call Azazel back when he noticed another hybrid. He walked away from Hester's cage and around to crouch in front of the cage. The hybrid inside barely stirred. It was a male, built a little more muscular than himself in a pair of jeans. He had his back to Castiel and all Castiel could see of his human features were the freckles dusted across his skin and his short sandy brown hair. His ears were flat against his head while his tail was wrapped around his own slim waist. He looked somewhat meek shielded away from everyone along with the scratches he could see along his back. He put a hand on one of the bars thinking perhaps the hybrid was asleep. Instantly he turned around on all fours with his tail bristled and his ears back as he hissed aggressively at Castiel. Castiel took his hand back but the hybrid didn't relax. It glared at Castiel but Castiel was too busy taking in his beautiful face. What struck him most were the hybrid's beautiful green eyes. They were absolutely amazing. The hybrid backed up and sat down glaring at Castiel even growling at him. Castiel took in the scratches on his arms and cheek.

"Ah yes." Azazel said suddenly beside him. "He got into a bit of a scrap last week. A bit of a trouble maker." The way the hybrid glared at Azazel, Castiel found himself doubting that to be true.

"What's his name?" Castiel asked looking up at Azazel.

"Dean." Azazel replied. "Pretty face isn't he?"

"Mm." Castiel heard himself hum. He looked back at Dean watching as the hybrid watched him with distrusting eyes. He held his hand out into the cage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Azazel said as Dean started to growl louder. "He's not very nice." Castiel ignored him and looked Dean straight in the eyes with a small smile. Dean frowned but padded forward slightly and sniffed his hand.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted. Dean looked up at him quizzically and sat down at the front of the cage.

"He doesn't do that much." Azazel commented crouching down beside Castiel. He poked a pen through the bars and Dean hissed retreating to the back of the cage glaring at the Azazel. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean and missed Azazel glare at the hybrid.

"Would you like to keep looking?" Azazel asked standing up. Castiel shrugged. "Call me if you decide." Castiel nodded keeping his eyes on Dean. When Azazel walked away Dean moved back to the front of the cage and Castiel put his hand back out. Dean sniffed his hand again closely, so close that Castiel could feel the hybrid's nose against his palm. Dean lifted his head and tilted it to the side looking up at him curiously. A female hybrid from a cage on Dean's right moved closer and meowed at Castiel to try and catch his attention. Dean growled and hissed at the female before turning back to Castiel. Castiel chuckled.

"Possessive?" He asked and he swore the hybrid blushed. He gently pet the hybrid on the head and smiled wider as he watched Dean's eyes widen. Dean blinked a few times and Castiel pulled his hand away but kept it in the cage. Dean rubbed his head against his palm.

"Would you like me to buy you?" Castiel asked. Dean frowned looking at him confused. His look kind of said 'are you serious?' and Castiel just smiled a little. "Would you like that?" Dean chewed on his bottom lip, an extended canine worrying it. "You don't have to-" The hybrid's mouth opened and he looked saddened. "Do you want to?" Dean nodded once biting his lip again as he looked at the floor of his cage. Castiel stood up and looked for Azazel.

"Azazel?" Castiel called. The yellowed eyed man jumped up from a cage in the next aisle over.

"Yes? Have you decided?" He asked grinning.

"Yes." Castiel said with a nod. "I would like to purchase Dean."

"That one?" Azazel asked his grin wavering slightly as he pointed at Dean's cage.

"That one." Castiel confirmed turning back to look at Dean.

"Alright, but I must warn you he can be a bit…hm well…rude, aggressive, sarcastic the list goes on." Azazel said.

"Why are you trying to stop me from buying him?" Castiel asked frowning.

"I…" Azazel frowned but handed Castiel a clipboard with some papers on it. "Fill this out. I will get the staff to get him ready for you." Azazel briskly walked off and Castiel started filling out the forms.


	2. Chapter Two: This is Your New Home

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters from Supernatural in any way_

**AN:** _Wow so many of you guys like this. I was not expecting that Short-ish chapter but meh. _

_.._.._

**Chapter Two: This is Your New Home**

Castiel watched as Dean was loaded into a small black van. He couldn't help but feel concerned with the blindfold and gag placed on the hybrid as he was walked to the van. Castiel shook his head. Dean would be at his place soon, he wouldn't have to be bound or anything. Castiel cast one final look at the van before climbing into his own car. A sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala given to him by an old friend. He drove out of the car park and towards his apartment with the black van following him

_.._.._

The drive back to Castiel's apartment wasn't that long but it was long enough for Dean to get antsy. Once they had put Dean inside Castiel's apartment and taken his blindfold off he looked a lot more at ease even though he was suspicious of his surroundings. One of the men who helped get Dean here walked over to Castiel and passed him a light blue bag.

"This has stuff you'll need for him. There's also a book on their behaviours and such but if you have any questions give the company a call." He said and with that they were gone and Castiel was left with Dean. He looked over at Dean. The hybrid had been changed into a pair of white pants and a white shirt. He was also gnawing on the cloth gag still in his mouth. Castiel walked over and untied it for him.

"There you go." He said. Dean shyly bumped Castiel's knee with his head and a gentle purr. Castiel gave him a quick pat before crouching down beside him. "My name is Castiel. This is my apartment, my brother Gabriel comes around often so I'll introduce him to you when he does come by." Dean nodded.

"Okay." He said and Castiel's eyes widened. He honestly didn't think the hybrid could speak.

"You know how to speak?" He asked.

"Yes." Dean replied and made no move to explain further. Castiel frowned.

"Small vocabulary?" He asked. Dean shook his head.

"My masters didn't want me to say much during the day." He answered.

_'Masters?' _Castiel thought. _'He's had more than one?'_

"And during the night? People don't like it much to hear cats yowling at night." Castiel said before he really thought about it.

"My masters loved me to be vocal at night." Dean answered with no real emotion in his tone. Castiel decided to change subjects.

"Well you can speak as much as you like here." He said. "Would you like a tour of the apartment?" Curiosity filled his brilliant green eyes and he enthusiastically nodded. Castiel smiled at that and stood up motioning for the hybrid to follow. He stopped at the kitchenette.

"I like cooking when I can but if you know how to use-"

"I don't." Dean interrupted.

"Well then if you want a glass of water or a piece of fruit or pie you can get some. Cups are in the top cupboard there." Castiel pointed to one of the cabinets hanging over the sink and when he looked at Dean he saw a quizzical look on the hybrid's face. He raised an eyebrow but Dean just started to sniff the air lightly. He padded into the kitchenette, still walking on all fours, and started to sniff the various cabinets and benches. Castiel stood back and watched. He could hear the light scraping of the hybrid's nails against the kitchen tiles but other than that the male was silent whilst he moved around. Castiel couldn't help but follow the movements of Dean's tail as it swayed from side to side. Once Dean had finished inspecting everything he made his way back to Castiel's feet and looked up at him. Castiel took it as a sign he was ready to move onto the next room. He led the hybrid to the small bathroom. It was a simple bathroom with a shower cubicle, a sink and mirror cabinet and a toilet.

"If ever you need to use the toilet I'll leave the door open but if it's closed knock first." Castiel told him. Dean tilted his head to the side confused. There was a question but he didn't want to voice it. "What is it?"

"I don't…" He started. "I don't know how to use a toilet." Castiel blanked at that. How did he not know how to use a toilet? They were half cat half human but they wouldn't be without that knowledge surely. Under the weight of his gaze the hybrid sat back on his legs as his cheeks turned pink.

"Why?" He found himself asking.

"My masters didn't let me use it." Dean said dropping his gaze to the floor. No. Surely they didn't make him…what kind of owners did Dean have previously?

"Well then, I guess I'll have to teach you." Castiel said. That wasn't something he was expecting when he bought Dean but then again he hadn't expected to buy Dean so…

"Thank you?" Dean answers sounding incredibly confused and Castiel can't help but chuckle.

_.._.._

After showing Dean each room and giving the hybrid the spare room to sleep in when he needed to Castiel taught him how to use the bathroom and started to make some dinner. He hadn't expected it to take so long but regardless he wasn't bother by it. At the moment Dean was just sitting patiently on the floor in the lounge looking around at some of the photos Castiel had lying around. Dean was really quiet, it was slightly unnerving and Castiel had to look over into the lounge to see if he was still there.

"So Dean," Castiel started venturing an attempt at conversation. "How old are you?" Dean was silent for a while as if considering his age.

"I am…a few months old. Technically." Dean replied. Technically it was true. It had been four or so months now since they were released to the public for purchase. But Dean didn't sound entirely truthful.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes." Dean answered curtly.

"Your body seems to be quite older." Castiel replied. "For an infant."

"I was born out of a test tube." Dean shot back and Castiel detected some sort of anger there.

"I meant no offence. I am only curious." Castiel replied. Dean huffed and spoke no more. Castiel finished making the burgers for their dinner in silence. When he turned around with the two plates Dean was in the kitchen sitting on the floor a few feet behind him. His beautiful green eyes looking up at him with his nose twitching slightly as he sniffed the air.

"You're very quiet." Castiel commented walking around Dean to place the plates on the table. Dean followed him and when Castiel sat down in one of his dining chairs the hybrid sat by his feet.

"Are you having a guest?" Dean asked looking lightly disappointed. Castiel frowned confused.

"No." He answered. Dean looked up at him confused. "That plate is for you."

"What?" He asked. "You want me to eat at the table?"

"Of course." Castiel replied. "Do you know how to sit at a table or stand?"

"Of course!" Dean snapped growling slightly. Castiel raised his eyebrows, he hadn't meant to offend.

"I mean no offence." He said. "You have not stood up on two feet all day and sit on the floor so I have no idea if you know how to do such things."

"It's…a habit." Dean mumbled as he slowly stood up on two legs. He was taller than Castiel had thought. The hybrid stretched up to the ceiling as if just having woken up before he pulled out the chair to Castiel's left and sat down. He looked back at Castiel who just smiled and started to eat his burger. Dean followed suit. Castiel jumped in surprise at the moan that fell from Dean's lips.

"These are so good!" He tried to get out with a mouthful of food. Castiel blinked and laughed.

"I am glad you think so, burgers are my favourite." He commented. Dean scarfed down his food like there was no tomorrow. Castiel gave him a glass of water which he chugged down and let out a rather loud burp.

"Excuse me." He said somewhat shyly before he sighed happily. His tail flicked around slowly and lazily and he had a smile plastered on his face. Obviously he was satisfied. Castiel finished his burger and went off to deal with the plates and glasses while Dean pushed in their chairs and returned to the floor.

"You can walk around on two legs if you like, I won't be mad." He told Dean. The hybrid shrugged and made no move to stand up again. After cleaning up their plates Castiel pulled out a new toothbrush and showed it to Dean.

"This is yours, do you know how to brush your teeth?" He asked. Dean nodded and Castiel put it in the bathroom with his own.

"Do you want a change of clothes?" He asked.

"No thank you." Dean replied.

"I'm going to bed now, I have to get up early to work. Will you be alright on your own?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and Castiel petted the hybrid. Dean made a small purring sound as if trying to supress the sound but Castiel scratched behind Dean's ear and Dean closed his eyes purring loudly. He rubbed his head against Castiel's palm and smiled. Dean loved to be petted by the looks of it. Castiel felt bad when he had to stop petting Dean and start his bedtime routine but he had to work the next morning. So before he went to bed he said goodnight to Dean and gave him a quick pat before leaving the house to him.


	3. Chapter Three: Master Castiel

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any character of Supernatural_

**AN: **_Procrastinating like a boss *Shot* Nah I'm kidding. Honestly I've probably almost finished the next chapter for 'Forced to Wed a Prince' and well with 'The Blue Light at the End of the Dark Tunnel' I just want to burn it. _

_Have a chapter from Dean's POV I was going to write it in third person but I liked how it goes in first person. _

_.._.._

**Chapter Three: Master Castiel**

Master Castiel is odd. He doesn't hurt me nor does he scold me. He treats me like a person. It has been four days since he bought me and I find that I am…confused. Why am I so confused? For one Master Castiel treats me like a person and not an abomination. We are meant to be treated as scum of the earth, that is what I was taught and that is what my old masters made sure I was. That bastard Alastair, my trainer, ensured I understood what I was. I may not have been ready to move on to a new owner, but I could not refuse Master Castiel. Another thing strange about him. He gave me a choice, he asked me if I wanted to be bought. All hybrids know that we don't get a choice in the matter, all humans know it too. So why did he ask?

"Dean, I'm leaving." Castiel called from the front door. I walked on my hands and knees to the door and looked at him. He smiled and stayed standing there. Was I supposed to…Oh right.

"Good Morning, have a nice day at work." I said. He grinned wider and stoked my head before leaving. Every morning Master Castiel wanted me to bid him farewell if I was awake. I usually was, it was drilled into my head to be awake before my master as well as other things. I waited until I heard the purr of the engine of his beautiful car fade away before I started to explore once again. Each day Master Castiel was away from the building I would poke around just in case I needed to be wary of something. So far though I hadn't found anything. No drugs, hardly any alcohol, no sex toys. The last one was a surprise. He had to know what I was, unless no one told him. He probably has no idea. I'm a submissive hybrid, I was made for sex but strangely enough I had never actually had sex with any of my masters. My previous masters got off on me playing with myself or using toys on me. Some looked like they wanted to fuck me. Still, none of them did anything. I touched the collar on my neck, Master Castiel had tried to take it off but when I yowled in protest he stopped. All of us have collars, all of us have tags and all of us have a tracking device in our earring. Each little thing we cling onto because it defines us. My collar is green, when I was a kid I was allowed to put some trinkets on there that I wanted. I put a little flaming pentagram or…I think it's called an anti-possession symbol on the side of mine but that was it. I've had this collar ever since I was born just like everyone else. It's the only thing we truly own. The tag on my collar is silver with my name on the front and an 'S' on the back. The 'S' stood for 'Submissive', if you were looking for one you knew where to look. Master Castiel obviously had no idea, but I still can't trust him.

_.._.._

I wandered around the house thinking of which room to check. I had gone through the lounge, the kitchen and the guest room already which left the bathroom and Master Castiel's bedroom. I headed towards the bathroom since I needed to pee as well. Using a toilet was weird, usually I had a large tray filled with sand or weird stone thingies that I had to do my business in. It was hard to get used to using but it was better than having to do my business out in the open. When Master Castiel taught me how to use it so I didn't make a mess I didn't fail to notice the way my heartbeat sped up. He stood so close, he guided me when I had to aim and he did it with no awkwardness whatsoever. I will admit that was the first time I have ever wanted to be fucked by my master. His touch was like electricity, it was almost like playing with the toys in my masters houses. Didn't that mean I wanted sex with him? If I were anything but a sub then I would ask for it but I'm not supposed to. I have to wait until Master Castiel tells me to.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I flushed the toilet. I washed my hands as I was shown how before I started my search to hopefully dismiss the thoughts of sex with Master Castiel. I started to go through the cabinets to distract myself. There were strange smelling things in bottles. I recognised soap, shampoo and a razor but hardly anything else. There were things that rattled in a bottle, something that smelled strongly like what Master Castiel smelt like sometimes, strange creams and metal things. None of them looked like they would be used for sex. Still, I kept opening them to smell whatever was inside

"Master Castiel is squeaky clean." I muttered. I heard the rumble of Master Castiel's car earlier than I thought. I quickly started to pack up whatever I had taken out from the cabinets. I reached up to shove some sort of white glop back into the sink cabinet but I lost my grip on the opened small tub and it fell on top of me.

"Bleh!" I spluttered and snapped one eye shut. Most of it had gotten on my face and some even on my lips.

"Dean?" I heard Master Castiel calling me. Panic flooded my body. I was snooping, I shouldn't have gone snooping. I was going to get punished for this. I tried to scoop up some that had fallen on the floor and the door opened. I froze and stared wide eyed at Castiel who stared back with raised eyebrows.

"W…Welcome home Master." I said just to break the awkward silence.

"What happened?" He asked softly. I tensed and looked at the floor.

"I uh…I spilled this weird stuff on me…" I said lamely. He walked over and swiped some from my hair and smelt it.

"This is my hair gel." He commented. "Did you spill it all?" I gulped, punishment being stalled only ever ended up worse.

"Yes…" I mumbled. He sighed and I tensed every muscle in my body.

"I guess you're going to need a shower." He said. I blinked and tipped my head to the side. Showering was a topic we hadn't gone over yet. "And you probably don't know much on that." My ear twitched at his muttering. "Stay here." Master Castiel left the bathroom and I sat there confused. He came back moments later with a towel and bathrobe. He walked over to the shower cubicle and turned on the water.

"Get undressed." The way he spoke those words, _oh_, the shiver that crawled down my spine. His gravelly voice was a thing of wonders. I stood up and peeled off my white shirt, pants and boxers. I felt no shame standing there naked but when his eyes raked over me I started to feel embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks heat up and shifted nervously. I looked up and briefly met his gaze before he turned and checked the temperature.

"That collar needs to come off too." He said. My ears flicked back and I hesitantly grasped the front of it with two fingers. "You don't want it to get ruined right?" Oh. I thought he was trying to get it off me.

"No…I don't." I said. I reached behind my neck for the buckle and I felt even more naked when the leather slipped away from my neck. It felt strange having the weight suddenly disappear. I rubbed my neck and placed the collar on the side of the sink. Master Castiel's eyes dropped to look at my neck before he ushered me into the shower. The water was warm and quite relaxing. I purred happily and closed my eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed." Master Castiel instructed and I obeyed. His hands were on me then, on my head. He wiped off the hair gel or whatever it was from my hair and face. He was nothing but gentle and I wondered what else he could do with his hands. I kept my eyes closed as Master Castiel rubbed what I guessed was shampoo into my hair. His fingertips massaged my scalp and ears in a wonderful way. Every time I felt them against the spot just behind my ears I purred louder.

"For someone who tried to take my hand off when we first met you sure like pats." He commented with a chuckle. I growled but it just dissolved into a purr seconds later. He rinsed my hair and started to lather something else into it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Conditioner." He answered.

"Oh." I replied. "Master, I'm sorry I went through your things and made a mess of the bathroom."

"It's alright." Master Castiel replied. "And I told you, just call me Castiel." I shook my head.

"I can't do that." I said.

"Why?" He asked rinsing the conditioner from my hair. I bit my lip.

"I just can't." I replied hugging myself. If I screwed up Alistair might have to come back and 'train' me again. I didn't want to go back there.

"Alright, I won't press further." Master Castiel said. He scratched behind my ear and I purred. He turned off the water and grabbed the towel. He wrapped it around me and I started to dry my skin while he left the bathroom. I didn't ask where he was going and finished drying my skin before I dried my tail, hair and ears. Master Castiel still didn't come back when I had finished so I looked at the robe he had left. It was white. I had seen my previous masters put on robes before so I knew how to put one on. I only didn't know how to put my collar on properly. I glanced at it and caught sight of my bare neck in the mirror. The skin where the collar lay was slightly red around the edges but the skin was quite pale in comparison. I gently touched my neck with a clawed finger. I knew the red marks were from harsh tugging on my neck from the leash but I hadn't seen them before.

"Dean." Master Castiel called. I grabbed the collar and jogged out towards his room where I could smell and hear him shuffling around. I paused in the doorway and went to lower myself to the floor but Castiel held up a hand.

"I want you to walk on two legs from now on." He said. It was a clear order, I understood that. I stood up properly and nodded.

"Yes Master." I replied. He cringed at the word and I felt bad but I couldn't afford to slip up. If I was sent back I would have to deal with Alastair.

"I have these clothes for you until I wash your other ones. I should purchase some more for you but I haven't had the chance to yet so these might by small on you." Master Castiel said passing me a pair of tracksuit pants and a black shirt. I pocketed my collar and pulled the pants on underneath my robe before sliding it off and hanging it on the doorknob before putting on the shirt. The shirt was tighter than I thought and it clung to my torso lovingly leaving some of my midriff exposed. I held onto the robe again and took the collar out of the pocket before holding it out to Master Castiel. He hung it up on a coat hanger and put it inside his closet before turning back to me. I held out the collar. Even with these clothes on I felt naked without it.

"You want me to put it on?" He asked. Wasn't it obvious? I nodded my head somewhat eagerly. When the collar went back on I wouldn't feel so naked. He took it off me and looked at the silver tag with interest. He frowned at the 'S' on the back in confusion but he reached across to place the collar back around my neck. I sighed with relief when I felt the leather against my skin again, I even smiled slightly when the buckle was done up. Liking the collar was strange. One of the other hybrids, Lisa, said the collar was something I shouldn't like and that I should enjoy every second I had it off. But to me the collar was the only thing in my life that had been there for me. It could never be tightened and it hugged my neck perfectly.

"What does the 'S' stand for?" Master Castiel asked.

"Submissive." I replied automatically. Master Castiel's frown deepened.

"Submissive meaning?" He asked. Surely he wasn't that clueless.

"I was made for the purposes of sex." I told him. "I'm in the submissive class." His lovely blue eyes widened to the side of saucers.

"Y-you're a-a…" He spluttered. Obviously this was a shock to him. What was I supposed to do? Do I leave him to himself? Or do I wait for some sort of coherent response? "I…I apologise I had no idea. I didn't mean to buy you for the purpose of that."

"Oh." I say because honestly I have no idea what else to say to that.

"You've been checked properly in terms of health correct?" He asked. "If not I can book an appointment, I would hate for you to be ill while you stay with me and just bite the bullet."

"If we have a disease we get 'put down'." I informed him. "I'm clean."

"I didn't mean to offend." He babbled. "I only just…well I'm surprised. Though you are beautiful- not to say that's why I bought you either…ah um…" I felt warmth flood my body at the compliment. I had been called pretty and adorable or cute before but beautiful was new. I liked the way Master Castiel called me beautiful. Even with the scratches still on my skin.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile. He smiled back and I thought my heart was going to explode.

"So…your old masters…" He trailed off. He wanted to know about them, what they had done to me but unlike the others he was too shy about asking. I couldn't answer unless he gave me a direct question though. How would I know if I answered right? "How many masters have you had?"

"I have had three. You are my fourth." I answered. His eyebrows shot up but he made no comment on the numbers.

"And what did they do to you?" Master Castiel asked.

"They…I did whatever they told me to." I replied. "If you mean sexually then…I only had to give them blow jobs and play with myself. No one ever had full sex with me."

"You're a virgin." He breathed.

"Technically." I answered with a shrug.

"Well if you did what they asked how did you end up going to another person?" Master Castiel asked. I stiffened slightly.

"Because I was bad." I whispered. Because I was selfish and I was scared.

"How?" He asked.

"I…" I swallowed feeling myself choke up on the words. But Master Castiel wanted to know so I had to tell him…he needed to know everything about me because I belonged to him. "I was uncomfortable with some things…I lashed out against my masters by mistake because I was…"

"You were frightened…" He breathes touching my shoulder gently. I jump at the unexpected contact and nod my head. "We don't have to talk about this."

"B-but you need to know, I…I have to tell you. You own me." I stammered.

"I may own you but you are entitled to your own secrets." He replied. "Also you're shaking, obviously this is a hard topic to talk about for you." I looked down at my hands and realised I was shaking. How I failed to notice surprised me.

"I…I'm sorry." I stammered.

"It's alright." Master Castiel replied scratching behind my ear. A shaky mewl of joy escaped my lips before I started purring. Darn that sensitivity.


	4. Chapter Four: Gabriel

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any character of Supernatural_

**AN: **_Finally got around to writing this chapter woo /o/ Thank you all for your reviews asdfghjkl; *showers you all with love, cookies and chibi kitty Dean* So I don't know what sweats are (by that I mean clothing wise) Are they like tracksuits? I've always gone to write it into fiction but since I have no idea if I'm right on the notion I never do. _

**__**_ – ahaha yup, that's me. Omfg XD Thank you_

_I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this story, but if you're liking it I'll keep going XD it has no set finish._

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

**Chapter Four: Gabriel **

Soon a whole week and a half has passed since Castiel bought Dean. The hybrid was always so quiet around the house but he was good company. Castiel had already gotten used to waking up to see Dean waiting by his door patiently. Since he hadn't had time to get Dean his own clothes, the hybrid had been donning his larger flannel shirts and tracksuit pants. So far he hadn't been out of the apartment and only poked his head out the door once. Castiel also noticed that with the amount of time that passed Dean stayed silent most times. He walked on two feet and ate food at the table with Castiel but only because that was what he had been ordered to do. Dean was quiet unless Castiel asked him to speak, Dean spent most of his time in his room or by Castiel's feet unless ordered otherwise. He was completely obedient, completely submissive and Castiel didn't like that. Unfortunately on the day he was going to bring up his little peeve Gabriel came over. Castiel had forgotten to tell Gabriel Dean was there. Gabriel let himself into Castiel's apartment while Castiel was at work. Castiel forgot Dean could be aggressive despite being a sub.

Castiel sighed as he reached the door to his apartment, it had been another busy day but thankfully it was Friday. Maybe he could rope Dean into sitting on the couch and watching some crap television shows. He heard a crash and a thud behind the door and quickly opened it up thinking something had happened to Dean.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He heard Gabriel yell. His older brother staggered into him holding his arm.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked confused.

"Call your…cat off Cassie!" Gabriel said fumbling on the word. Castiel looked into the lounge where Dean was standing on all fours on the coffee table with his back arched, his tail bristled, ears flicked back in annoyance and had a feral expression on his face. He hissed loudly baring his teeth at Gabriel.

"Dean, Dean calm down." Castiel said walking over to the hybrid. "This is my brother, Gabriel." He gently placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and the hybrid instantly calmed down. "He's not a threat." Dean nodded and Castiel pat his head a few times.

"Jeez…" Gabriel breathed. "I had no idea you actually went to get one."

"Well that's what you gave me the money for, what else would I get?" Castiel stated rolling his eyes. "Off the coffee table please Dean." Dean hopped onto the floor and started to pick up the things he knocked off the coffee table. "Is your arm okay?" Gabriel showed him his forearm and Castiel gasped at the long scratches along his arm. They weren't very deep but they were bleeding.

"Dean did you do that?" He asked the hybrid. Dean looked at the floor and nodded looking ashamed. "Apologise to Gabriel while I get the first aid kit." Castiel disappeared and Dean padded over to Gabriel staying a metre away from him.

"I'm sorry." Dean said still looking at the floor.

"Hey it's okay I guess." Gabriel replied. "Cassie didn't tell you about me huh?"

"I've seen pictures of you but only a few. That's all." Dean replied. Gabriel nodded.

"Well I'm Gabriel, ah! That stings." Gabriel sucked in a breath and held onto his arm gently. Dean's ears and tail drooped sadly and he took Gabriel's arm gently. He licked over the scratches he had made that had caused the skin to break and blood to flow from the breakage. Gabriel made no comment on it but Castiel came back and looked mildly confused.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He asked. Dean dropped his arm and skittered away to his room. Castiel sighed before he started tending to his brother's arm.

"So…" Gabriel said once the scratches were dealt with. "You bought a male one." The grin that spread to his face could only be described as shit eating.

"Yes, and?" Castiel replied tersely. Gabriel held his hands up in defence.

"Whoa, I don't mean anything by it. I just wondered why you chose him." He replied.

"To be honest…I have no idea. He caught my eye." Castiel replied. "He's very good though…very obedient."

"Well he is a sub, what did you expect?" Gabriel asked.

"I had no idea." Castiel replied. "He told me the other day and I was surprised." Gabriel howled with laughter and Castiel flushed embarrassed.

"Y-y-you had no idea?!" Gabriel laughed. "Oh my gosh Cassie, that…that is golden. That right there ahaha!"

"Shut up Gabriel." Castiel grumbled. He had to wait at least five minutes before Gabriel stopped laughing.

"Phew, I haven't laughed that hard in a while." Gabriel chuckled. "So what's he like in bed?"

"Wha- Gabriel no!" Castiel exclaimed. "I haven't even considered!"

"Oh. Alright. He's probably confused about that then." Gabriel mused.

"Wait what?" Castiel asked.

"Can I go and talk to him? Make us some food or order it, I'm starving!" Gabriel hopped up off the couch and moved towards the spare room. Castiel sighed and went to order pizza.

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

Gabriel opened the door to Dean's room slowly. The hybrid was sitting beside the bed resting his head on the frame. The bed didn't even look like it had been slept in.

"Hiyo, I'm coming in. Don't attack me." Gabriel said jokingly. Dean's eyes focused on him but he didn't move to attack.

"I'm sorry for earlier." He apologised.

"No, it's cool I understand." Gabriel chuckled. "Cassie always said one day just entering his house unannounced would end up badly. So what's your name?"

"Dean." Dean answered. "My name is Dean."

"And I said earlier my name is Gabriel, you can call me Gabe though." Gabriel said cheerfully. Dean nodded and Gabriel doubted he would call him Gabe. "I have one of you at home, a hybrid that is. Big lanky fella, absolutely adorable. I understand why you attacked. You had no idea who I was."

"Still…you're Master Castiel's family and I attacked you…" Dean mumbled. Gabriel's eyebrows rose at the title but he said nothing.

"You have nothing to worry about." Gabriel said giving him a quick pat. "Castiel won't hurt you." Dean's eyes widened and he looked mildly confused.

"B…but I was bad." He stammered.

"If you explain it to him he won't be angry." Gabriel said. "I know you're expecting him to be angry…I know how some people treat their subs. But trust me, he's not going to hurt you. Actually he won't even have sex with you unless it's consensual."

"B…but…" Dean trailed off. "Why? That's really all I'm good for!"

"Castiel wouldn't have bought you if he thought that." Gabriel said. "Don't think too much into it. We're having pizza for dinner. Do you like pizza?"

"I…I've never had it." Dean mumbled. "Is it good?"

"What did you usually eat?" Gabriel asked. "Pizza is great but my favourite food consist of sweets and deserts. I'll bring you round something next time I'm here."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Mister Gabriel." Dean said. His eyes were wide and filled with nothing but childlike curiosity. It reminded Gabriel of Sam.

"Hey, call me Gabe." Gabriel insisted.

"I-I can't." Dean stammered. The young hybrid looked scared and Gabriel decided to drop the issue. Castiel knocked on the door and opened it up slightly.

"Gabriel, can I speak to Dean alone?" He asked.

"Of course." Gabriel replied. Castiel slipped into the room while Gabriel left. He sat down beside Dean and pat his head.

"Master Castiel I'm sorry." Dean mumbled. "I-I didn't know he was your brother…"

"That's alright Dean, I guess I understand." Castiel replied. "I'm not angry." Dean rubbed his head against the outside of Castiel's thigh.

"Am I going to be punished?" Dean asked. Castiel's hand stilled on his head. He remembered when he started to read the book he had been given when he bought Dean. He had flipped the other day to the submissive section after learning the hybrid was a sub. There had been a section on punishment and all of which seemed to just be sexual punishment. Castiel couldn't even think of ever harming Dean in such a way.

"No." He said firmly. "Because I will not hurt you, ever. I promise you that."

"But I was bad." Dean said looking immensely confused. "I was bad and I hurt your brother."

"You apologised and Gabriel is okay and fine with it. Even if you are bad the only thing I will do is scold you. I will not hurt you." Castiel placed his hands on the hybrid's cheeks and crouched down to his level. "I know people have hurt you in the past for something like this. But I am different."

"I'll say, you asked me if you wanted to buy me." Dean scoffed then his eyes widened. "Sorry."

"No, no. I like it when you say what you think." Castiel said smiling softly. "I wish you would more often."

"But I'm not supposed to-"

"I own you now correct?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. "And since I own you no one can take you correct?" Dean nodded once again. "The only way for you to go back is for me to give you back. And I will not give you back."

"Why?" Dean breathed. "I'm used, I'm bruised and scarred-"

"Because I like you." Castiel chuckled. "You weren't what I intended to bring home but you are amazing."

"I hardly do anything." Dean mumbled blushing.

"Better than coming home to an empty house." Castiel said. "It's strange how used to you I am already. Usually I don't get used to being around people for a while. But you're different." He smiled and then it faltered. "But if you want to leave then I can-"

"No!" Dean exclaimed stumbling forward into Castiel knocking over the man. "No no no!"

"Dean I-"

"You're mine!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist. He buried his face into the side of Castiel's neck. "Mine." Castiel lay there wide eyed as Dean held him tighter. It took him a few moments to realise the hybrid was shaking. He wrapped his arms around Dean and rubbed his back.

"Hey it's okay." He whispered. "I'm not going to give you back." Dean quickly released him and tried to scramble back but Castiel held onto him.

"I-I'm sorry…I…that was out of line…" Dean stammered.

"It's quite alright." Castiel chuckled. Dean blushed darker.

"Pizza's here!" Gabriel called from the other room.

"That was fast." Castiel commented. He stood up helping Dean to do so as well. "Come on, let's go eat."

"Is it okay?" Dean asked looking at his feet.

"Of course it is." Castiel replied. "Dean all I want is for you to be yourself, I'm not going to scold you if you don't do as you were…trained…to do…" Castiel grimaced at the word.

"O…Okay." Dean said. "Can we go eat now? I'm starving."

"Of course." Castiel replied with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter Five: Kitty's Day Out

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any character of Supernatural_

**AN: **_At the moment I just feel like writing Mine. I am writing other chapters for Forced to Wed a Prince and The Blue Light at the end of the Dark Tunnel, but they're planned and this isn't. It's a bit of a relief to write planlessly sometimes. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I'm sorry for my lazy time skips. I hope to get to some smut soon even if I suck at writing it *sobs* _

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

**Chapter Five: Kitty's Day Out**

"Why can't I go with you?!" Dean whined from his spot by the coffee table. Castiel sighed again. He was going to be late for work if Dean didn't stop.

"Because it's not allowed." He replied. "Just be patient Dean, I'll be back in a few hours."

"You usually don't work on this day." Dean whined. It was Saturday, Dean still hadn't gotten a hang of the days yet but he recognised the pattern in which Castiel left and returned home in. It had been another few weeks since Gabriel's visit and since his talk with Dean that night the hybrid had started showing more of his character. Castiel was both pleased and slightly irritated at that. Dean was wonderful, but there were a few things Castiel didn't like that he did. One of which was whining.

"When I get home we can watch more Doctor Sexy if you wait patiently, I'll bring home burgers as well." Castiel told him.

"But you'll be gone for…" Dean looked up at the clock and counted off the numbers before he turned back looking devastated. "Four hours!"

"Usually I work longer than that." Castiel pointed out.

"Usually you don't work on this day." Dean countered.

"Saturday." Castiel prompted. "It's Saturday."

"Oh…so I was right." Dean laughed to himself. Castiel smiled, he knew occasionally played with thoughts of what day it was in his head.

"Anyway," He said giving Dean a quick pat before heading to the door. "I'll see you later Dean." With that he was out the door before the hybrid could protest any further.

Once he had left Dean started sulking. He had become quite attached to Master Castiel over the passing weeks. He walked around the lounge in his white clothes. Gabriel had gone out and bought him some clothes claiming that Master Castiel would find him boring clothes, but Dean wanted to wear them when he was allowed to go outside. Technically Master Castiel said he could go outside if he wished as long as he left a note. They hadn't talked about it much but Master Castiel had started to teach him about reading maps. So far the only location he was bothering to remember was the hospital where Master Castiel worked at.

"Wait a second…" Dean thought jogging to his room. He looked at the wall where the map Master Castiel had printed out for him. There was a red star where the hospital was located and a blue star to represent the apartment. Dean traced the path out with his finger.

_'Maybe I can surprise him with lunch!' _He thought smiling. Master Castiel often griped about the food he had for lunch. Dean jogged over to the phone and carefully typed in Gabriel's number which was written beside the phone.

_"Hello Cassie." _Gabriel greeted.

"Hello Gabriel." Dean replied.

_"Dean?" _Gabriel asked sounding confused. _"Glad to see you dropped the title from that. What's up?"_

"I was wondering if you knew where to buy some burgers. I wanna surprised Master Castiel at work." Dean said feeling giddy. Master Castiel would be pleased with Dean's thoughtfulness. Gabriel gave Dean the address to 'The Roadhouse' which was owned by a woman called Ellen who would help him. He quickly showered and changed into a pair of jeans, a black shirt, plaid long sleeve shirt and a large coat with a hood. He fumbled a bit on his shoes forgetting how to tie them at first and didn't bother with the buttons of his coat.

"Okay. Roadhouse. Yup. End of the road. Easy." Dean said to himself. He grabbed the key from the dish beside the door and made sure it was locked before he ventured onwards. He kept his head down as he left the apartment but when he got onto the street he had to look up and around in awe. There were a lot of people walking the streets heading towards jobs, shops, libraries, school and just about anything. Dean looked around with a grin. The streets were bustling with life. He had been so used to life indoors that stepping outside was almost overwhelming.

"Right... end of the street…" Dean looked down the street and started to walk. It was only a quarter past ten but he was certain it was going to take a while to get everything done hopefully in time. He shoved his hands in his pockets to hide his long nails and reduce the risk of accidentally scratching someone as he walked by. He got a few funny looks and a child squealed with delight at the sight of his tail poking out of the bottom of his coat but other than that no one was being rude to him. He smiled to himself. This was the best plan ever. He got to the diner and pushed the door open gingerly. It was pretty crowded but there was no one standing in a line or anything. He approached the counter where a young blonde haired girl was standing. She made no effort to discretely stare at his ears.

"Hi…" He greeted.

"Morning, what can I do for you?" She asked and Dean realised he had no idea how to order something let alone if Master Castiel might want anything else. He must have been wearing a troubled expression.

"You have no idea what to do, do you?" The girl asked gently. Dean shook his head.

"I want to surprise Master Castiel." He mumbled. "For his lunch."

"Oh…oh!" She exclaimed. "You're adorable."

"What?" Dean snapped but she was jogging off somewhere. She came back with an older woman in tow.

"Mom, this is Castiel's hybrid." She said pointing to him. Dean glared at her finger and the woman smacked it.

"Now Jo, it's rude to point." She scolded. "Hi there I'm Ellen, what's your name sweetie?"

"Dean." He replied easily. "I'm Dean."

"So you're Castiel's hybrid." She said. "Nice to meet you, what are you doing here?"

"I want to surprised Master Castiel for lunch." Dean replied. "He doesn't like the food where he works, today he had to go into work because someone got sick or something."

"Oh I see, well sweetie did you bring any money?" Ellen asked. "If you're gonna get anywhere you're gonna need it."

"I planned to walk there." Dean replied.

"All that way?" Jo asked.

"I'm uncomfortable in busses…" Dean mumbled. "But I think I should be fine walking. If it comes down to it I can climb up to the rooftops and run across those."

"How about Jo takes you down there? I can't leave but she can drop you off." Ellen suggested. "It seems like this is your first time out huh?" Dean nodded enthusiastically. "Well, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. So let Jo take you." Ellen said.

"Would that be okay?" Dean asked looking over to Jo then back to Ellen. They both nodded.

"Of course, now what did you want to get Castiel for lunch?" Ellen asked.

"Oh a…shit…I don't have money…I think there's some at home I-I'll go back and get some." Dean stammered.

_'Stupid! How could I forget money?!' _He berated himself.

"No, that's alright sweetie. On the house." Ellen said. Dean blinked and shyly mumbled his thanks before ordering a bacon cheese burger for his Master. Jo took him around to a side table and grinned.

"What?" He asked not liking the look of her grin.

"Oh nothing," She giggled. "I just didn't realised Cassie bat for the other team." It took Dean a few moments to recognise what she meant.

"No!" He exclaimed quickly. "N-no he doesn't…He doesn't even think of having sex with me."

"Why would…oh…you're a dom?" She asked.

"Sub." He corrected. Her eyes widened.

"Oh." She said. "That doesn't make sense…why would he…?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. He was set on Hester I think." Dean replied with a scoff. "They probably would have mated and had kittens."

"Is that allowed?" Jo asked. "Can subs get pregnant?"

"Well…I don't…I have no idea. The topic never gets explained to us. But from what I hear we need an injection." Dean replied and shivered at the thought of an injection. "Apparently they aren't very nice."

"I wouldn't think so." Jo mumbled. They sat around and spoke for a while as Dean waited for his Master's meal to be finished. He learned a lot about how Master Castiel met Ellen and Jo through Gabriel and they quickly became close. They had known each other for at least seven years but knew more about Gabriel than they did Master Castiel. Dean didn't mind that though. He just sat there happily listening to the fond tales of times the brothers had been around the Harvelles.

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

When it came time for Dean to go to see Master Castiel there was too much traffic. Dean noticed Jo was getting very uncomfortable in it.

"How far is the hospital?" Dean asked.

"At the end of the street and on the left hand side." Jo replied through gritted teeth. They drove a few inches forward before stopping again.

"Jo I can see you're uncomfortable, I can walk the rest of the way." Dean offered.

"I'm still not used to this freaking traffic. I miss it when we were just a bar out in a rural area." Jo mumbled. "But I said I would- ah shit! Jesus! He almost crashed into me!"

"Jo." Dean said tapping her shoulder as he whipped off his seat belt. "You took me this far, I'll be fine for the rest." Jo looked away from the traffic for a moment.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yup." He replied with a grin. "I'll be alright."

"If you're sure then…" She mumbled. She looked up at the sky as the grey clouds started blocking out what little sun there was.

"I am, thank you so much. I hope to see you again soon." Dean grinned and hopped out of the car with Master Castiel's lunch. He jogged to the street and started walking in the direction Jo said. He got to the end of the street and looked down both ways.

_'Left hand side…' _He thought. He frowned confused when he couldn't see any sign pointing to a hospital and went down the street to his left completely missing the sign behind him pointing him to the hospital in the opposite direction. He looks around for any sign of the hospital Master Castiel works out, any sign at all. But he can't see anything. He pulls his coat tighter around him as the wind starts to pick up.

_'Where's the freaking hospital?' _He thought looking around much like a lost duckling. He walked over to a man standing on the side of a building.

"Do you know where the hospital is?" He asked.

"Well aren't you a pretty boy?" the man chuckles in response. Dean frowned as he stepped closer and suddenly pulled out a small knife pressing it to his cheek. "Hand over your wallet."

"I don't have a wallet." Dean replied earning him a cut to his cheek. "I don't!" He hisses baring his fangs.

"Awfully aggressive aren't we?" The man chuckled. "What's in the bag bitch?"

"Nothing for you." He replies shoving the man backwards. The man stumbles and Dean continues on his way. He's aware of his cheek bleeding but when he gets to the hospital maybe Master Castiel will help him with it. Thunder crashes loudly above him and Dean jumps in surprise. The rain suddenly pelts down relentlessly sending people jogging for cover. Dean pulls the hood of his jumper over his head and keeps a steady pace. He lets out a yowl or surprise when someone shoves him into an alleyway. The man from before with the knife is on him again. He shoves him into a wall, his face hits the brick wall painfully hard.

"You disgusting little shit." The man growled pinning his arms behind his back.

"Get the fuck off me!" Dean hissed struggling against his captor.

"What are you doing walking around without your master anyway huh?" The man pulled him off the wall and pushed him further into the alleyway. Dean stumbled back and fell over a bottle landing on his back. The rain fell onto his face and thunder crashed again with lightening flashing afterwards. Dean's eyes widened but soon the man was straddling his hips pressing his shoulders to the ground.

"What kind of disgusting pet are you hmm?" He laughed at Dean as the hybrid tried to fend him off. Dean's arms were pulled above his head, his wrists trapped in an iron like grip. The man touched his collar, he flipped over the tag smirking at the 'S'. "A Sub?" He practically purred. "No wonder you're so pretty." The hand left his collar, it trailed down his chest and rested at his hip. "So far away from your master, aren't you pretty boy?"

"Get off me you bastard!" Dean yelled. The man's small switchblade knife went to his collarbone. Dean winced when he felt the tip of the blade dig onto some of his skin as the man tried to cut his shirt open. He jerked to the side but that just made the knife scratch across the top of his right pectoral. He hissed at the man.

"Shh." The man coaxed. "If you struggle you'll just put yourself in more pain." Dean froze underneath him wide eyed.

_"Come on Dean." Alastair's nasally voice taunted across the room. He yelped out in pain as another harsh slap came down on his rear. He struggled futilely against his bindings._

_"Fuck you!" He screamed out hoarsely._

_"Bad sub." Alastair tutted and this time it was a riding crop to the start of his tailbone. "You know struggling will just make it more painful for you Dean." _

"Get off me!" Dean screeched. "Get off!" He started thrashing around wildly.

"You're such a bad sub!" The man exclaimed. Dean wrenched one of his hands free and scratched the man's face. He hissed in pain and Dean punched him in the face. The man accidentally let go and Dean shoved him off him, kicked him in the stomach and ran like hell. He didn't even care where he was going. He just ran like his life depended on it.

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

Castiel sighed and stared at his watch as he walked towards his apartment. It was quarter to six and still raining. He hadn't expected to stay so late but it had been really busy after a car crash that happened earlier.

_'Dean must be climbing the walls.' _He thought and chuckled. He was glad Dean had started to show more of his true colours. He unlocked the door and walked in.

"Dean, I'm home." He called. He walked into the lounge and saw the hybrid wasn't sitting by the coffee table as he usually was. "Dean?" He called walking around the apartment looking for him. The bathroom was empty, the kitchen was empty, Castiel's room was empty and Dean's room was empty. He started to panic. He ran around the apartment looking for Dean wherever the hybrid might be able to hide. But there was no sight of him.

"Dean if you're hiding come out right now!" he called. No answer. Castiel scrambled towards the phone and called Gabriel.

_"Hiyo Cassie~." _Gabriel greeted.

"Gabriel! Have you seen Dean?" Castiel rushed. "I just got home he's not here."

_"Take a deep breath baby bro." _Gabriel said calmly. Castiel knew he was about to say something that would probably make the situation worse but he did as instructed anyway. _"Are you calm?"_

"Yeah…" Castiel breathed.

_"Dean went to surprise you for lunch." _Gabriel said.

"What?!" Castiel exclaimed. "What time did he leave?!"

_"It was about ten in the morning or so." _Gabriel said. _"He called up and asked where to get a burger from. I told him how to get to the Roadhouse." _

"Thanks Gabriel." Castiel said quickly and hung up. He called up the Roadhouse hoping they might still be hanging around.

_"Hello, Roadhouse this is Ellen speaking." _Castiel almost sighed with relief when she answered.

"Ellen it's Castiel." He said quickly. "Did you happen to meet a hybrid today?"

_"Dean? Yeah we met him. Jo took him down towards the hospital where you work." _She answered. _"The traffic was too much for him so Dean got out and started walking, he planned to walk all the way there before. Sweetie? You're breathing funny there. What's wrong?" _Castiel tried to calm down but he really couldn't. He knew Dean hadn't been outside much. There was no doubt about it, he was lost. Dean was lost and Castiel had no idea where he was.

_"Castiel! Honey!" _Ellen yelled in his ear.

"Ellen he's gone!" Castiel exclaimed. "He didn't come and see me, he's not in my apartment either!"

_"Oh…shit." _Ellen breathed. _"Calm down honey, I'll send Jo out to check the area." _

"H-he might be…Ellen what if someone found him and took him? Submissive hybrids are a delicacy apparently. And Dean's beautiful!" Castiel gripped the phone for dear life. He was starting to get dizzy. His mobile rang in his pocket causing him to jump.

_"Sweetie you need to calm down." _Ellen was saying in his ear. Castiel answered his mobile.

_"Rude!" _Gabriel exclaimed. _"Calm down Cassie! You can check his tracking device."_

"Tracking device?" Castiel asked.

_"The earring, it's a tracking device remember?" _Gabriel asked. _"Do you remember the numbers on his tag?" _

"Twenty four and one." Castiel answered. He heard typing on Gabriel's side of the conversation and went back to Ellen.

_"Sweetie?" _Ellen asked.

"I'll text you if everything's okay." He said.

_"Alright, I'll start looking around if I don't get a text from you in an hour. He's a sweet hybrid." _Ellen said.

"Alright, bye Ellen." Castiel said. He hung up and started to pace with his mobile.

_"Okay!" _Gabriel breathed clapping his hands together. _"Dean is…wait a second…what the hell?"_

"What is it?" Castiel demanded.

_"It says Dean's at your front door." _Gabriel replied. Castiel dropped his mobile and ran over to the front door. He opened it up wide and sure enough Dean was standing there. Castiel almost sagged to the ground at the relief that washed over him but then he was instantly angry.

"Where the hell did you go?!" He snapped pulling Dean inside. The hybrid yelped at the death grip Castiel had on his wrist. "Have you been out since I left? What happened? Why did you leave?" Castiel kept asking question after question in a blind worried rage.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Dean blubbered causing Castiel to stop his ranting. Dean was wet and shivering, his clothes and face were dirty, he had a cut on his cheek and he looked as if he were about to cry. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to surprised you an-and I…" He choked up on the words and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "I-I…M-master…" Castiel sighed softly and pulled Dean into a hug. "P-please…" he sniffled. "I-I'm s-so sorry."

"Shh." Castiel whispered gently. "It's alright, it's alright." Dean's arms wrapped around his waist and he grasped the trench coat Castiel was wearing tightly. They stood like that for a while as Dean sobbed holding onto Castiel tighter than when he thought Castiel was going to get rid of him. Castiel rubbed Dean's back whispering gently to him to try and calm him down. Soon enough his sobs turned into sniffles and a little whine.

"I'll stay inside from now on." Dean whispered into his shoulder. "I won't go outside anymore, I won't sneak around, I won't disobey, I won't – sniffle – I'll wait patiently, I'll be good. I'll be good." He held Castiel even closer. "Please don't give me away."

"Dean, why on earth would I do that?" Castiel asked gently.

"I was bad." Dean whispered. "I was a bad sub. I made you angry."

"I'm not angry Dean." Castiel assured him. "I was worried. You didn't leave a note or anything. I had no idea where you were or if you were safe. I'm just so glad you're home now." Castiel lifted Dean's head and placed a kiss on his forehead. The hybrid blushed.

"So…you're not angry?" He asked.

"Only a little because you disappeared without notice." Castiel told him.

"Okay, I won't do it again." Dean mumbled with a little smile. His tail came around to wrap around Castiel's leg and he peeked up at Castiel through his eyelashes. "I'm sorry I made you worry." He kissed Castiel's nose and bit his bottom lip as he smiled.

"It's alright." Castiel replied with a nervous smile.

_'Take him, take him, take him.' _His brain was supplying. _'Look at how adorable he is. He's so happy. So adorable.' _

"Let's get you washed up and into bed alright?" He asked.

"Okay." Dean nodded. He unwound his tail from Castiel's leg and went to the bathroom as Castiel got a basket for his clothes. He left Dean to wash himself as he usually did and sat down on the couch. He checked his phone to see that Gabriel had hung up and shot off a quick text to his brother and Ellen.

"Master Castiel…" Dean called from the bathroom. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Yes Dean?" He asked.

"Can you…h-help me?" Castiel opened the door with a confused frown and saw Dean was standing dripping wet with a towel around his waist but what he needed help with wasn't showering. Castiel was aware of the cut on his cheek, but not the one on his chest which stretched in a staggered line from his collarbone and over his right pectoral.

"Oh….Dean…" He breathed with a pained expression. Dean shifted nervously on his feet and looked at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Castiel replied. He grabbed his first aid kit and set it on the sink bench. He grabbed the other towel and started to dry Dean off. He heard Dean start to purr and chuckled. "You like this?"

"Yeah." Dean breathed. Castiel chuckled again and dropped the towel on Dean's head while he fished around in his first aid kit. He turned when he was ready and saw Dean still had the towel on his head but he was inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"It smells like you." Dean confessed. "I like it." Oh. He had dried Dean off with his towel, his towel which had been all over his body _oh _his pants were suddenly too tight. _When the hell did that happen? _

"O-oh." He stammered. Dean just offered one of his adorable little smiles and Castiel swallowed avoiding eye contact with the hybrid. He treated Dean's cut wounds silently before Dean went to get dressed in his pyjamas. Dean retreats into his room and Castiel felt too tired to bother with food. He paused at the doorway of his room then goes to Dean's room and knocked on the door.

"Mm?" Dean hummed on the other side. He opened the door and Dean's just standing in his room looking out the window.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Castiel asked. "You were pretty shaken up."

"N-no I…I think I'll be fine." Dean mumbled. But Castiel can see Dean wants to.

"Well I want you to." He said. Dean looked up surprised.

"What?" He asked. Castiel motioned for him to follow and walked out of Dean's room. He went into his room and Dean followed behind him. Castiel pulled back the covers of his double bed and looked to Dean. The hybrid looked deep in thought. Castiel chuckled and closed the door, turned off the light and pulled Dean into bed with him. The hybrid let out a surprised meow and Castiel pulled the covers over them.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Dean stammered. Castiel smiled and hugged the hybrid close. Dean was tense but he could just feel his tail shaking.

"It's alright now, you're safe and at home with me." He whispered. He felt Dean relax against him and wrap his arms around Castiel.

"Thank you." Dean whispered and he sounded so happy and relieved. "Thank you Castiel." Dean's eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth to apologise but Castiel just smiled and kissed him on the lips. Castiel pulled back surprised at himself but he started to laugh when he saw Dean's face. Dean was staring at him wide eyed with a brilliant red blush on his face and his mouth opened in shock. It was absolutely adorable.

"Y-you j-just…" He spluttered. Castiel laughed.

"If you don't like it I won't do it." He said.

"No!" Dean exclaimed. "No! I did like it!" Castiel smiled.

"Yeah me too." He said.

"But I thought you were…" Dean trailed off. Castiel shrugged.

"Let's just get some sleep now." He said. Dean looked to protest but he yawned and nodded. "Goodnight Dean.

"Goodnight Ma…Castiel…" Dean said. Castiel smiled and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep with Dean.


	6. Chapter Six: Demons

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters from Supernatural in any way_

**AN: **_Thank you all so much! I'm glad you're liking this ;u; I've been procrastinating on my other stories whoops~ I was going to add more to this chapter…but then I decided against it_

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

**Chapter Six: Demons**

The next morning when Castiel woke up he was surprised to see Dean still asleep beside him. He had gotten used to the hybrid being awake before him. He put his arm around Dean's waist and the younger male snuggled closer to him. Dean truly was beautiful. Castiel placed his hand gently on Dean's cheek. Dean frowned in his sleep then relaxed. Castiel's attention went to Dean's cat ears, Dean had been with him for a week over a month now. While Castiel pat his head and behind his ears the man had never actually touched the furry appendages. But he had an inkling that Dean liked having his ears touched. He stroked Dean's cheek with his thumb and the hybrid smiled and started to purr but stayed asleep. Castiel stroked his hair still stating at Dean's ears. He gently touched the furry tip of Dean's ear with his first finger. It was incredibly soft like his hair. Castiel gently stroked the back of his ear with two fingers and Dean's purring got louder.

"Cas…tiel…" He whispered in his sleep with a smile and a blush on his face. Castiel stopped briefly then did it again. "Castiel…" Dean mumbled again still asleep. Castiel smiled and started to gently rub his ears. "C-Castiel…oh…" The moan caused him to stop. He looked down at the sleeping hybrid. Dean's face has a red blush to it, his canines were biting down on his bottom lip and he had a pleased look on his face.

"Dean?" He questioned to see if he was awake. He gained no response. He had no idea Dean spoke in his sleep, then again Dean slept in the other room. Castiel gently tweaked the tip of Dean's ear and the hybrid moaned.

"Ah…Castiel!" Castiel instantly wondered what Dean was dreaming about. He knew from the erection pressing into his thigh that it was something definitely sexual, but he wanted exactly what.

"Dean." Castiel whispered. Dean slowly opened his eyes lazily. "Good morning."

"Mornin'." Dean mumbled rubbing his eyes and rolling over pulling the blankets over his head. Castiel chuckled.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Castiel said rolling out of bed. "You take care of yourself and have a shower okay?"

"O-Okay." Dean stammered. Castiel left the room and started to cook some pancakes. He took a deep breath and bit his lip.

_'Take care of yourself…I should have just said jerk off in the shower.' _He thought. _'That might freak him out though…but he's not a stranger to sex. Well…no. Not going down that road. Think about it, he's had bad experiences. Shit…I kissed him last night.' _Castiel froze. He had been so happy Dean was alright and called him by name that he had kissed him. Dean said it was alright but did he mean it? Maybe he was going back to being submissive. But Castiel highly doubted that.

Fifteen minutes later Dean came out of the bathroom. He had changed into the white clothes he had worn on the first day he came to Castiel's place. He seemed to like changing into them. Castiel set them both plates of pancakes on the table and they started to eat in silence. It was deafening to Castiel but Dean didn't seem to think anything was wrong.

"Dean." Castiel said to get his attention.

"Yes?" Dean asked before eating the last of his pancakes.

"Do…do you mind that I kissed you last night?" He asked. Dean blushed and shook his head.

"I…I liked it…does it bother you?" Dean asked looking panicked.

"No, it…I like it too." Castiel replied. Dean sighed with relief and smiled.

"You like women though…I'm not a woman." Dean pointed out.

"I can see that." Castiel said. "But it's not that I just suddenly switched to men…I think it's just you."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It can be interpreted any way. What I'm getting at is that I like you specifically Dean." Castiel told him.

"Oh…I…" Dean fidgeted in his seat. "I-I like you too." He offered a shy smile his cheeks tinted red now. Castiel leaned across the table and kissed him.

"You like kisses?" Castiel asked when they parted. He pressed a chaste kiss to the hybrid's lips. Dean nodded and so Castiel kissed him again before peppering his face with kisses.

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

Soon every morning when Castiel left for work and every afternoon he came home Castiel would kiss Dean on the lips with his greetings. While he was out for work Dean would either clean up or read cookbooks. Dean started trying to bake and would make a huge mess but always cleaned it up so it was completely spotless except for himself. Castiel had come home quite a few times where a fresh batch of cookies being pulled out of the oven by a cookie dough mix covered Dean. It was adorable. Dean started moving onto cakes even though he didn't like them. But Castiel liked them and if he couldn't eat it all he'd call up Gabriel or give some to the nurses and doctors at work. Castiel promised Dean that one day he'll get Gabriel to help him bake a pie.

Dean loved pie, ever since Gabriel gave him that first slice of apple pie Dean was hooked. Dean wanted to make pie but every time he tried he burnt it. On the weekend they were going to Gabriel's. Dean thought they were going so he could learn to make pie but Castiel wanted to introduce him to his brother's hybrid. He met Sam a weekend prior and Dean almost tore his arm off when he came home smelling like the other hybrid. He remembered clearly when Dean had hissed at him and avoided him like the plague for an hour before jumping on him and rubbing himself all over him demanding who he was with. Once the issue had been sorted out Dean had been extremely embarrassed and blushed like a schoolgirl.

As an apology Dean was making orange and poppy seed muffins. It was the treat Castiel was expecting when he got home on Friday. He certainly wasn't expecting old faces.

Castiel unlocked his apartment with a bit of a smile. Upon entry he could smell the freshly baked goods. But when he moved into the lounge room he found Dean kneeling on the floor by a stranger's feet. The man had a hand on Dean's head and he was petting it slowly. Dean had a look of horror mixed with discomfort on his face. The intruder looked pleased with himself.

"What the hell are-" Castiel's outburst was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Hello Castiel, long time no see." The smooth British accent wafted into the room as a man left the bathroom. He was presented neatly and wore a tailored black suit.

"Crowley." Castiel practically growled. "How did you get into the house?"

"Dean let me in, didn't you kitty?" Crowley asked smiling as Dean lowered his head in shame.

"Dean…do you remember what we said about the door?" Castiel breathed. Dean just hunched over lower and nodded.

"Oh he tried not to let me in, but Cassie you and I go back. Once I explained to the dear that I was your friend and I wanted to surprise you he let me in." Crowley explained smirking as he sat down across from the other man. "Of course these things are extremely gullible."

"You really should have tried harder Dean, I'm disappointed in you." The man next to Dean said, his nasally voice made Castiel frown in irritation. The man pulled out a leash from seemingly nowhere and Dean looked at it wide eyed. "You need more training. What were you doing standing on two legs hmm?" Dean started shaking looking panicked but he said nothing and tried to inch away from the other man.

"What are you doing?" Castiel demanded. "Who are you?"

"The name's Alastair." Nasal voice replied. "I'm a trainer."

"He trains all of our subs. Speaking of which, I'm surprised you bought Dean." Crowley said leaning forward on the sofa. "I thought you were strictly into women."

"I prefer not to label myself." Castiel huffed. "What are you doing here? Don't make me ask once more."

"Well Alastair is here to re-train Dean here." At those words Dean flinched and tried to back away from Alastair but the man grabbed him by the nape of his neck and held him in place. Dean looked absolutely terrified. "You and I are going to have a chat."

"Come along Dean." Alastair said smirking as he clipped the leash to Dean's collar. "Let's go and learn about what it means to be what you are." Dean was shaking and cast a pleading look to Castiel. Castiel's heart clenched at the look on Dean's face.

"No." Castiel said firmly. "No, Dean doesn't need any training. He's fine. I read what I signed and I know you can't just do this. Get out of my apartment!" Crowley narrowed his eyes and looked to argue but stood up.

"Fine." He replied. "I'm only glad you took this disgusting thing off our hands." He glanced down at Dean and smirked. "Knowing he's reputation he'll be back in our hands soon enough though." He walked out the door as Alastair unclipped the leash from Dean's collar.

"Are you sure you don't want me to train him?" He asked. "He's not exactly being a good sub."

"How? He does as I ask." Castiel asked glaring at Alastair.

"He shouldn't be roaming around cooking or wearing that many clothes for that matter." Alastair drawled out. He looked down at Dean who quickly dropped his head. "Do I need to teach you again about eye contact?" He snarled. Dean didn't reply so Alastair yanked his tail harshly. Dean screamed then lashed out and scratched him.

"You little shit!" Alastair roared.

"Get out!" Castiel bellowed pointing to the door. "Now!" He stood in front of Dean glaring at Alastair. The man sneered and walked towards the door.

"Sooner or later you're going to end up back with me Dean." He said. "When you are, I'm going to make sure you pay for that." With that said he left Castiel's apartment. Castiel dropped down to Dean's level and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you alright Dean?" He asked.

"Y-y-yeah…" Dean stammered. "T-thank you…I-I thought y-you were going to…"

"Get rid of you?" Castiel asked. "Never. I'm not letting you leave unless you want to." Dean snuggled up to Castiel and held onto him for dear life. He was still shaking. "Alastair was your trainer?" Dean nodded. "Was he like your old masters?"

"He was worse." Dean whispered. "He was so much worse."

"He won't get you, not ever again." Castiel said firmly. "Never…you're mine."

"And you're mine." Dean whispered. He felt Dean smile against his chest and the hybrid nuzzled his neck.

"Is your tail alright?" Castiel asked sliding his hand gently down Dean's back.

"Yeah it's…it's okay." Dean replied. "Just sore…"

"Those guys are assholes." Castiel remarked and gently stroked where Dean's tail began. Dean lifted his hips slightly and his tail curved upwards.

"You're so nice to me…and I only cause trouble." Dean whispered and rubbed his cheek against Castiel. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Castiel put his arms around Dean and smiled.

"I'm home." He said.

"Welcome home." Dean replied and kissed him on the lips.


	7. Chapter Seven: Sammy!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters from Supernatural in any way_

**AN: **_Still procrastinating *sobs* ahaha. Thank you all so much for the reviews *showers you all with baby kitties* I think I'm working towards a plot but I don't think so at the same time._

**_Warning_**_: Flashback of whipping, child abuse, angst?_

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

**Chapter Seven: Sammy!**

When Saturday came around Dean was excited and it was obvious. He woke up at six in the morning and bustled around the house busily. Castiel was up and out of bed at eight. Dean greeted him with a plate of waffles and the biggest smile.

"Morning!" He chirped, Castiel could practically hear the excitement in his voice. He was so adorable that Castiel leaned forward and kissed him giving the hybrid a blast of morning breath. He pulled away and Dean made a face opening his mouth and clicking his tongue gently.

"Morning breath…" He mumbled passing Castiel the plate of waffles. Castiel took it with him to the table. Dean hummed as skipped around in his apron, his tail bounced happily with him.

"You're in a good mood." Castiel commented.

"I get to meet another hybrid!" Dean exclaimed with glee. "I've only ever met another one for-…" Dean cut himself off sharply and bit his bottom lip. "A-and there was a reason I was in with the females, subs are usually sold in the back separately. Sometimes we get put in cages out with females." He tried to change the topic but Castiel wouldn't let it slide.

"You only met another hybrid before for…?" He asked tipping his head to the side slightly with his hard gaze on Dean.

"F-for…a previous master…we…played with toys on each other. She was nice…but she got sent back." Dean mumbled then brightened up. "She lives with a girl now, they're happy. They came to see me once, when I was caged again."

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel apologised. "What was her name?"

"Anna." Dean answered. "She's a pretty red head, fluffy red tail, fluffy ears and whiskers. She's a sub like me. But she stopped wearing her collar."

"I see." Castiel said with a smile. "Well I hope you like Sam, he's very nice."

"So this other hybrid is named Sam. Am I older than him? Is he tall? What features does he have? What colour's his tag?" Dean asked rapidly as he grinned. Castiel laughed.

"So many questions." He chuckled and Dean blushed looking at his hands gripping the end of his apron. "Just wait, we'll be going over there soon."

"Okay." Dean replied with a wide grin. He busied himself with cleaning up the dishes once Castiel finished and stepped into the shower. When Castiel came back out Dean was changed and waiting on the couch fidgeting.

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine." Castiel said placing a kiss on the top of his head. Dean lifted his head and pressed a kiss just underneath Castiel's chin.

"Okay." Dean giggled and placed another kiss in the same spot.

"You're too cute for your own good." Castiel growled and kissed him on the lips. Dean smiled against his lips. "You really like kisses."

"Kisses are affectionate." Dean said with a giddy smile.

"They can be intimate." Castiel pointed out.

"But yours aren't." Dean grinned. "Oh, shoes! Almost forgot!" Dean scrambled towards his room while Castiel stared after him.

_'Does he feel I am incapable of initiating intimacy?' _He wondered. _'Do I fail at it?' _Dean came jogging back into the room with a pair of slip on shoes.

"No laces?" He asked.

"Fuck laces." Dean replied to which Castiel laughed.

"Alright, let me get my keys and we'll head off." He said and Dean grinned almost tripping over his feet as he scrambled towards the door to wait.

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked for the billionth time. Okay, maybe the seventh time.

"No Dean, we aren't there yet. Patience." Castiel reprimanded him and patted his thigh. Dean gasped and jumped slightly but he didn't seem angry or resistant. If Castiel had have looked he would have seen a pair of brilliant green eyes almost blackened out by his pupils staring at him. They had been in the car for fifteen minutes and that was only because Castiel preferred taking the backstreets to get to Gabriel's place. They pulled into a white house and Castiel stopped the car.

"We're here now." He said and Dean looked both excited and extremely nervous. Castiel got out and Dean followed after him. Dean held onto his hand and kept looking at the floor.

"Hiyo!" Gabriel greeted as he swung the door wide open. "Hiya Dean-o, heya Cassie."

"Don't call me that." Castiel replied. "Hello Gabriel."

"Hi Gabe." Dean said with a smile.

"Come on in guys." Gabriel held the door open and Castiel walked in first taking off his shoes. Dean followed inside slipping off his shoes. He froze and Castiel cast a worried glance at him. Dean sank down onto his hands and knees and started to look around sniffing at things lightly. Gabriel's lounge consisted of two large couches side by side in front of a large flat screen TV against the wall, a few cupboards against the walls and a long coffee table in front of the couches which was pressed up against the wall underneath the television today.

"Gabriel why did you move the coffee table?" Castiel asked watching as Dean started smelling at the couches. Dean made a face and went to say something but he scrambled around behind the couch looking for something. Dean moved around the couch and stood on the black fluffy rug. He arched his back looking around. Castiel watched as Sam snuck in and hid behind the couch. Dean snapped his head around looking for him but he backed up with his back facing the couch. Sam was a tall hybrid standing at about 6'4 with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a pair of cat ears, a tail and fangs. Unlike Dean he had blunt human nails. The larger hybrid jumped over the couch and tackled Dean.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed but Gabriel held him back. Sam hissed at him and Dean hissed right on back. They tumbled around the living room floor scratching, hissing and biting each other.

"That's why I moved the coffee table." Gabriel replied. Dean rolled on top of Sam and pinned him down. Dean tugged down the collar of Sam's shirt and looked at the tag on his neck. Behind the silver tag there was a 'D'. Dean jumped off Sam and scrambled away from him hiding behind Castiel.

"Well that's new…" Gabriel said. "I've had a few friends over with hybrids before but this hasn't happened even if some of them were subs. Sam's a dom."

"A dom?" Castiel asked. Gabriel nodded.

"But he's a sweet kitty." He said and gave Dean a pat. "It's okay Dean, he won't hurt you." Though it was kind of late to say with them both covered in scratches. Sam padded forward and Dean scrambled around to the back of the couch. Sam stopped moving but looked over his shoulder at Dean. The smaller hybrid poked his head out and looked at Sam glaring at him. Sam gave a devastated face to Gabriel before looking back at Dean and moping. Dean's eyebrows shot up and he pounced over to the other hybrid. He licked one of the scratches on his hand and mewled at him. Then they both started rolling around again but this time they were grinning and laughing.

"This is strange." Castiel commented.

"But cute." Gabriel added. The two went to get some drinks and such while Sam and Dean sat on the floor in the living room.

"I'm Sam." The taller hybrid greeted.

"My name's Dean." Dean offered. They shook hands like humans then lazed on the floor like lazy house cats.

"So you're a sub?" Sam asked.

"And you're a dom." Dean replied.

"You're not like other subs I've met…though most of the ones I've met are female." Sam commented.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dean asked shrinking back.

"No no!" Sam said quickly. "You're pretty cool, you play."

"I haven't played since I was a kitten." Dean scoffed.

"When was that?" Sam asked nudging Dean in the ribs teasingly. Dean swiped at him lazily.

"I was born three and a half years ago bitch." He answered.

"Jerk. Two years ago? I was born this year." Sam said obviously interested in the topic.

"I took after my 'mother'. Submissive, pliant but one hell of a temper." Dean commented. "It took a while to make me a 'perfect' sub."

"I took after my 'father', strong, smart, a natural born leader." Sam supplied. "But wait, hybrids were only released this year…how were you alive before?"

"Beta testing dumbass. Most of the originals are dead but this stuff has been goin on for six years now. It's only now people know of us." Dean answered. "Most of us don't know this, but I know it. Subs were born first, because we usually know how to keep our mouths shut and look pretty and innocent."

"Is that so?" Gabriel hummed. Dean and Sam both yowled in surprise and jumped high into the air. "It seems to me like you're a blabbermouth."

"Dean is what you said true?" Castiel asked. Dean cowered behind Sam who tipped his head to the side. "Speak to me please Dean."

"Yeah…" Dean mumbled.

"So you're four years old?" Gabriel asked.

"Three and a half." Dean defended as if he were an old man.

"Did you have parents?" Castiel asked. Dean opened his mouth to speak but a memory came flooding back.

_"Now answer again, do you have parents?" Alastair's voice was quiet and soft as if he were speaking to a baby. But Dean knew the malicious intent behind it. Still, he answered. He was a child, he had no idea. The _

_"Yes." He said and screamed as the whip tore at the flesh of his back. His childlike body trembled and he sucked in a breath almost choking on it._

_"Do you have parents?!" Alastair yelled._

_"Yes!" Dean replied and screamed again as the whip met his skin._

_"Come on Dean!" Alastair laughed. "Revealing such things will only end up with you in pain. Now answer, do you have parents?"_

_"Y-yes!" Dean yelled. The whip licked his skin and tears rolled down his face._

"Dean! Dean calm down!" Castiel exclaimed. Dean was screaming, he was holding his head and screaming as if someone was about to kill him. "Dean!" Sam grabbed Dean's hands and smacked his cheeks lightly. But he kept screaming. Sam wrapped his arms around him and started humming something. Dean's screams slowly turned into small whimpers.

"Dean…are you alright?" Gabriel asked. Dean nodded quickly but he was shaking.

"Dean, did something bad happen to your parents?" Castiel asked softly. Dean lurched forward suddenly towards Castiel. His shaky hands clung to his belt and he pressed himself up to Castiel's legs.

"P-please don't make me answer." Dean begged. "P-please, I-I'll do anything. P-please…"

"Dean stop, calm down." Castiel coaxed gently.

"I-I-if I …. He'll…he'll come back if I…" Dean stammered shaking. "Y-you promised you wouldn't let him…"

"Alastair?" Castiel asked and Dean whimpered.

"P-please…" He whispered. Castiel guided Dean's trembling hands away from his belt and hugged him.

"Don't worry Dean, I won't let him near you." He whispered. Dean choked out a sob and squeezed his shirt.

"Hey Dean Bean-"

"Don't call me that." Dean mumbled causing Gabriel to chuckle before continuing.

"You wanna lie down for a bit?" He asked. "Take a nap? A shower? A bath? Sam can help you. Sam's your friend right?"

"Okay." Dean mumbled into Castiel's chest. "Sam's my friend, yes." Dean pulled away from Castiel to look at Sam who was grinning and smiling as if he was told he was going to get a whole load of tuna. "Stop smiling bitch."

"Make me jerk." Sam teased and pranced off. Dean followed after him and the sound of them tumbling around could be heard as well as their laughter.

"I forget they're children sometimes." Gabriel said.

"Well Dean was older than I believed." Castiel mumbled. "Speaking of which, what do you think happened?"

"With the screaming? Well…" The brothers sat down on the couch. "Judging from what I've heard about Alastair I'd say it was a defence mechanism. The information he was revealing must have been classified. So Alastair must have torture him to tell him to say nothing and ensure he says nothing. That's my guess."

"So maybe a trigger from a question? He seemed okay until I asked about parents." Castiel supplied. Gabriel nodded. "Maybe I can get Charlie to help."

"Charlie? Your best friend from high school?" Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded.

"I got a message from her last week about her moving down here. Charlie studied psychology, I doubt Dean will want to talk to someone from an agency." He replied.

"But Dean won't want to talk to someone he doesn't know." Gabriel pointed out. Castiel nodded.

"I just hope he warms up to Charlie, she's lovable." He said and Gabriel snorted.

"I love her but most people will disagree with you." He laughed. Castiel laughed with him. "Let's go see what our kitties are up to."


	8. Chapter Eight: Sammy! Part Two

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters from Supernatural in any way_

**AN: **_OuO Thank you all so much for the reviews ;u; they motivate me like you wouldn't believe. This is a continuation off the last chapter woo. As for __**Hawkfire28**__'s question, all will be revealed ouo but not in this chapter ;u;. Also __**EMSmith **__nope, no kitty sex in the shower. I'm not going to get to smut yet *sobs* even though I want to write it in. But I have a plan! Ufuffu *stabbed*_

_Alright, time to get on with this _

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

**Chapter Eight: Sammy! Part 2**

Gabriel and Castiel checked the bedrooms for Sam and Dean but they were both nowhere to be found. So they checked the other rooms, the basement and then finally the bathroom. They found that both the hybrids were in fact in the bathroom, sharing the bathtub. They were semi-covered in bubbles and lounging around lazily at their own ends. Sam appeared to be washing Dean's tail.

"Your tail needs brushing." Sam chastised.

"Shut up." Dean replied flicking it in Sam's face. Sam made a face and started massaging his tail. "Careful."

"I know, you told me it got pulled." Sam said and mumbled. "How rude."

"A-Alastair's a dick." Dean mumbled closing his eyes. He moved around onto his stomach so Sam could gain easier access to the rest of his tail and played with some bubbles on the side of the bathtub. Gabriel shamelessly watched the two of them and Castiel jabbed him in the side.

"What?" Gabriel hissed. "They don't mind, we own them remember?"

"Yes but-"

"Ahn…" Dean moaned his head falling to the side. Gabriel and Castiel blinked and snapped their heads back towards the hybrids. Sam was massaging further down Dean's tail towards his human skin. Dean gripped the edge of the bathtub tightly, his nails scratching against the white glossy outer edge. His moans became more frequent and louder. Castiel watched with wide eyes unable to move from the spot even with his brain screaming 'Give him privacy!'. But his downstairs brain was twitching at the sounds, oh those sounds should be illegal. He wanted to cover everyone's ears so only he could hear those desperate steamy moans.

"C-Cas…" Dean moaned low and Castiel stifled a whimper. He'd rather not blind his brother or hurt Dean with what he felt like doing, so he restrained himself. Sam stopped massaging his tail and whispered something to Dean who blushed bright red and threw bubbles at him. Sam laughed and they started splashing water at each other. The change happened in a matter of seconds.

"Well…I never knew subs could be hot." Gabriel commented. Castiel gave his brother one of his deadliest glares. "Hey, chill. I prefer being fucked not fucking."

"Hmpf." Castiel huffed. "Privacy for them, now?" The two left the cats to their play and shut the door.

"Seriously Cassie, how haven't you banged him yet?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't want to hurt him, his previous masters…they were all rough with him. I fear if I am too forward he might fear me or return to his submissive teachings." Castiel replied.

"Have you discussed this with him?" Gabriel asked in return. "Communication is a key aspect in every relationship."

"We…relationship…" Castiel mulled over the word in his head. He found himself quite liking the sound of it. "We haven't talked about it in depth."

"Maybe you should. He wants it." Gabriel said with a wink. Castiel's cheeks turned pink. "Oh now you get embarrassed." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's discuss this plan you have with Charlie."

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

"He won't have sex with you?!" Sam asked Dean sounding surprised. "Dude I'm not even attracted to you and I would have sex with you."

"Don't…don't ever say that again." Dean said shaking his head. "Ever. And yeah, I don't know why…" He finished brushing Sam's hair and turned around when Sam grabbed a comb for his hair. They both sat in their underwear in Sam's room talking like a pair of girls. "I want him to."

"He seems like he wants to though." Sam commented. Dean's tail swished against the carpet and stood up.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so, did you see the size of his pupils?" Sam tipped Dean's head to the side. "Your hair is a little shaggy."

"I need to get it cut…but I don't want to go back to Crowley's…." Dean mumbled.

"I know a place!" Sam piped up. "I can get Gabe to take us. They're hybrid friendly."

"I'll trust you on this." Dean hummed. "If you're wrong then I get a free hit."

"Sure." Sam laughed. He used a fine toothed comb to go over the fur of Dean's ears. The submissive hybrid mewled and purred with delight. "Your ears and tail are really sensitive."

"It depends on the touch." Dean mumbled blushing.

"Do you wish Cas knew about it?" Sam teased gently prodding his ribs.

"S-shut up!" Dean exclaimed blushing even darker. After they finished brushing each other's hair, tail and ears they got into their clothes and went downstairs to where Gabriel and Castiel were talking in the lounge. Their voices hit their ears before they even got to the room.

"It might be good for him." Gabriel said.

"Who knows?" Castiel sighed. "I just don't want to make him upset. He can be a bit delicate. It took him a while to drop the title 'Master' when he addressed me."

"Castiel, he's had a fair few owners. It would have been automatic to him." Gabriel breathed. "Just ask him about it."

"Therapy is expensive for hybrids. I don't have the money for it. I'd rather wait for Charlie." Castiel answered. "I want him to be comfortable around Charlie."

"Man, I still don't know why you like her so much." Gabriel laughed. Dean stiffened. Who was this female named Charlie? Was she a hybrid? Was Castiel replacing him? He shook his head and started to walk away from the lounge towards the backyard. Sam followed him.

"Dean, Dean wait up!" He called. Dean opened the sliding door to the backyard and stormed out onto the backyard patio. "Dean! Come back!" Sam called urgently but he dare not move outside to follow him.

"Why?!" Dean snapped storming onto the grass.

"Lucifer is out there!" Sam replied.

Back in the lounge Gabriel and Castiel were still talking about Charlie. Then there was a loud bark and a scream.

"Was that Lucifer?" Castiel asked.

"Did you remember to tell Dean about Lucifer?" Gabriel asked. Castiel shook his head and they both ran to the entrance to the backyard where Sam stood with his hands on the glass sliding doors. Dean was nowhere in sight but Gabriel's German Shepard, Lucifer, was standing on the grass barking at a tree.

"I told him not to go outside." Sam said weakly with his ears flat against his skull. "But he was angry…" Gabriel and Castiel slipped out into the backyard and closed the door.

"Get away!" Dean was yelling from one of the trees. He meowed and hissed back at the dog who barked back angrily.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel called. "Come here boy!" Lucifer barked happily and ran towards Gabriel.

"That's right! Get away!" Dean yelled. Lucifer growled and went back to barking at the tree. Dean hissed and Lucifer started jumping up snapping his jaws. Dean screamed again and pulled his tail up and away from the dog. Gabriel grabbed Lucifer by his collar and pulled him away from the now whimpering hybrid. Castiel stood underneath the tree and held his arms out.

"Dean, come down." Castiel instructed. "It's okay now. Lucifer's locked away." Dean climbed down the tree and hugged Castiel. "There there." Castiel hummed stroking his back. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about Lucifer. Today's been a bit bad, I'll make it up to you."

"You better." Dean hissed nuzzling his neck. Gabriel came over and patted Dean on the back.

"I'm sorry Dean-o. You want some pie? We can bake a fresh one." He offered. Dean turned around to Gabriel looking extremely excited.

"Really?!" He asked. Gabriel nodded and like a child Dean started jumping up and down happily. Unfortunately since Castiel was still holding onto him he felt the hybrid's perfect ass bump against him.

"Come on." Gabriel said. Castiel let go of Dean and Gabriel took the hybrid into the kitchen. Castiel took a deep breath and walked back into the house. Sam was still standing by the sliding glass doors.

"Hi Sam." Castiel greeted.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded and followed him to the lounge.

"What is it?" Castiel asked after they were seated on the couch. Sam gave him a hard look for a while. It only made Castiel frown in confusion.

"Do you want to have sex with Dean?" He asked. Castiel's face instantly turned red. He cleared his throat.

"I-I don't think this is a matter I should discuss with you Sam." He fumbled.

"Dean wants to have sex with you." Sam said snapping Castiel's attention to him. "He really wants it."

"I…is that so?" Castiel asked. He knew that Dean wanted some sorts of sexual intimacy. He had heard him in the shower once calling his name, the needy desperate sound of his moaning was enough to tell him Dean wanted it.

"Mhmm." Sam hummed. "And I mean he's a pretty sub. If you give him complete freedom and never set your intentions clear someone could whisk him away." Sam said the words cautiously. He felt he was thinking too much into this issue having only met Dean once and Castiel twice. But from what Gabriel often told him it seemed there was some sexual tension not being breeched. He felt a small amount of victory for his guess when Castiel appeared slightly angry.

"Only if he wishes it will I let someone take him." He practically growled. "But he is mine."

"Possessive." Sam pointed out. Castiel only huffed. "If you do plan on having sex with him you should know that his ears and tail are very sensitive."

"I've noticed." He replied. "The sounds he makes…" Castiel bit his lip and Sam smiled a little.

"How many times have you had to jerk off in the shower?" Sam asked. "Just talk to him about it."

"I will, I will." Castiel breathed rubbing his forehead. "It just…I don't want to be forceful like his old masters."

"Well unless you want to use toys on him then I don't think he would mind." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked in response.

"Well, from what I heard before I was bought no one would actually fuck Dean." Sam started.

"That is true…from what he said." Castiel mumbled.

"Yeah." Sam said nodding. "And from what I hear from Dean he wants you. Just you. If you two had sex he'd be very happy."

"You can't know that." Castiel mumbled blushing.

"Maybe, but let's see how things play out." Sam laughed.

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.._

A few hours later Dean and Castiel were headed home. Dean was in a better mood and had some left over slices of the two pies he cooked with Gabriel. Castiel wondered if his face hurt from smiling so much. He was smiling so wide his fangs poked over his bottom lip.

"You're definitely a happy kitty." He commented.

"I am not a kitten." Dean hissed but he didn't stop smiling. "Today was fun. I can't wait to go to the hair salon with Sam next week!" Castiel chuckled at that.

"I'm glad you like Sam. I was worried you'd hate him." He said.

"No no, Sam's cool. Well, he is a bit of a dork." Dean's eyes crinkled as he smiled wider. "So today was a good day?" Castiel asked.

"Yup!" Dean replied nodding. "Except for Lucifer…"

"Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't like him." Castiel mumbled.

"Dogs are fucking terrifying." Dean grumbled. "And loud." Castiel laughed.

"Dogs were never my favourite, Gabriel and I did have one growing up." He said. "We had a cat too, I was more fond of the cat."

"Well now you have me." Dean said abruptly.

"That I do." Castiel replied taking one hand off the wheel and stroking just behind Dean's left ear. Dean tensed and mewled earning another chuckle from Castiel. He pulled his hand away and Dean scowled.

"Tease." He uttered but he smiled. Castiel continued driving and Dean looked out the window. He saw a little boy with his parents. They were walking along happily, the mother gazed lovingly at the father and Dean felt his heart clench. He remembered his 'mother', she was a lovely woman if memory served correct. During the early stages of the hybrid program they were taking anyone who would sign up for it. She had been one of them. Dean winced and shut his eyes tightly as his mind was bombarded with images. A name on a file, a young blonde woman, then there was Crowley, Azazel and then Alistair. Dean gripped onto his seat and snapped his eyes open. There was a throbbing pain in his head and he felt his heart beating fast. Alistair's face alone without the horrible memories along with it gave him the chills.

"Cas…" He breathed.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not supposed to know some of the things I know." Dean mumbled. "I have…a 'mother' that much I know…b-but…if I try to remember…I just see Alastair." His voice started to waver and Castiel pulled into the driveway.

"Dean…you don't have to-"

"Alastair…he…what he did to me. He reminded me every time I came back not to say a word." Dean interrupted. "I don't know why I said those things before with Sam…I never even. It sort of just came out. I've never spoken of it before."

"He wanted you to know that telling someone would only bring you pain…" Castiel mumbled. "What a…that's not even legal!"

"I'm not human…" Dean mumbled somewhat sadly. "I have more cat genetics." He opened his mouth showing off his fangs and his pupils constricted to slits.

"But-"

"But I'm safe now right?" Dean asked somewhat urgently. He grabbed Castiel's shirt tightly with one hand. "Right?"

"Of course." Castiel answered. "I would never hurt you Dean." Dean didn't say anything else but he climbed into Castiel's lap and clung to him shaking slightly. Castiel wrapped his arms around the hybrid and tried to calm him down. It made him wonder how many hybrids were like this. It also made him wonder how Crowley was getting away with these things.


	9. Chapter Nine: Rewards

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters from Supernatural in any way_

**AN: **_Thank you all so much for the reviews x3 Yeah so…um decided to do something smutty. I apologise for the badness of it, I really suck at writing smut. Enjoy *hides in shame*_

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._._

**Chapter Nine: Reward**

On Monday when Castiel came back from work Dean was lying on the couch taking a nap. He was rolled up snuggly with his tail curled over the edge of the armrest. He looked adorable and Castiel didn't want to wake him so he moved around the apartment as quietly as possible. It wasn't until half past six rolled around that Dean woke up. The hybrid arched his back as he yawned with his tail curving upwards.

"Evening." Castiel greeted. Dean shuffled over to him and kissed him on the lips as a part of their usual greetings.

"Evening…" He replied sleepily. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to take a nap."

"That's perfectly fine." Castiel replied patting him. Dean rubbed his head against Castiel's palm sleepily. "Need a longer nap?"

"Nah…just waking up." Dean answered. "How was work?"

"It was alright, nothing too bad." Castiel answered simply. He scratched underneath Dean's chin gently. Dean smiled wide and closed his eyes purring in bliss. Castiel leaned across and kissed him on the lips. Dean eagerly reciprocated putting his arms around Castiel's neck and stepping closer to him. Castiel settled his hands at the hybrid's waist and gently opened Dean's lips. He heard Dean make a sound between a purr and a mewl before their tongues met. Dean moved his tongue like a pro. It slid around Castiel's tongue erotically slow in languid motions. It was easy for Castiel to take control of the kiss and contribute to it needily. Dean pressed closer to Castiel threading his fingers through his dark tresses. Castiel's arms around his waist tightened locking him in place with their groins pressed against each other. It was no secret they were both hard, Castiel just wondered if Dean would freak out from this. Dean pulled his head back sharply and suddenly with a gasp leaving Castiel with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and a sliver of saliva connecting from his tongue to Dean's. Dean licked his lips blushing and looking at the dining table beside them to avoid Castiel's gaze.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I-I'm hard, I'm sorry." Dean stammered out.

"Why are you sorry for being aroused?" Castiel asked kissing his jaw. "I want you aroused for this." He suckled on a spot of Dean's jaw causing the younger male to gasp.

"F-for what?" He whispered curiously, his eyes now on Castiel again.

"I said I'd make it up to you." Castiel explained softly. "And you're such a sweet kitty, always baking sweets since you learned how. You have a knack for cooking." He kissed and nipped at Dean's neck his hands sliding under the black shirt he wore. "You deserve a reward for being so sweet."

"I-I do it because I…I want to…I like to…" Dean mumbled.

"Mmm." Castiel hummed running his hands along the skin of the small of his back. "Either way I still think you deserve a little intimate touch." He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the grey sweatpants he wore. "If you want it." There was silence from the hybrid. Castiel mentally panicked but he remained calm on the outside. "Do you want it?"

"Oh God…I want it." Dean whispered. "I want whatever you're giving Cas." His pupils were dilated, blackened with obvious desire and lust. Castiel didn't want to deny him any further. He led the hybrid to his room holding his hand the entire way. He set Dean down on his bed and shut the door. He walked back to his bed and when he stood in front of Dean the hybrid put his hands on his belt to take it off. Castiel took his hands and pushed them back.

"This is about giving pleasure to you." He said.

"But Master…" Dean whined. Castiel almost cringed at the title.

"Dean, please call me Castiel. I thought w-"

"I call you master because I want to…because I want you to be my master. You deserve the title more than the others." Dean replied somewhat urgently.

"Did you call them master too?" Castiel asked.

"No, I refer to them as masters…but they were only 'sir' to me. You…from the start…I wanted it to be you." Dean said. "I wanted you to be my master. Because you were so different from the rest."

"But you didn't even know if you would like me." Castiel pointed out.

"I didn't know at first but now I know, I've known for a while." Dean answered. "Please…"

"I…" Castiel trailed off. "I understand now. But for today, we'll stick with names. Next time maybe." Dean's ears drooped for a second but perked up at the promise of another time. He nodded vigorously and Castiel laughed. "Now where were we…"

Castiel pulled off Dean's shirt and kissed him. Their hands pulled and pushed at each other's clothes, removing them from their bodies while they kissed. Castiel trailed his hands down Dean's naked legs, the hybrid shivered with anticipation. Castiel could feel his eyes on him, watching as he slowly got down on his knees spreading Dean's legs so he could nestle between them. He took a deep breath. He was really about to do this. He was visible nervous now as his hand had started shaking slightly on Dean's thigh. Dean placed his hand over Castiel's and the doctor looked up at the hybrid. Dean gave him a nervous smile and kissed him briefly on the lips. He felt his worries melt away, Dean was so sweet. They parted and smiled at each other. Dean leaned in for another kiss but Castiel ducked down and pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick. Dean gasped and had to grab the sheets with his hands when Castiel licked around the head of his dick. Castiel looked up at Dean, the hybrid had his eyes screwed shut and was biting his bottom lip with a flushed face. He put as much as he could of Dean's dick into his mouth and pressed his tongue to the underside of his length. He felt Dean's thighs trembling as he let out short gasps with slight whines to them. He started to bob his head sucking on Dean's length and using his hand to stroke the rest of Dean's length since he didn't dare try deep throating the hybrid since he had never done it before. It wouldn't be sexy if he hit his gag reflex and threw up on the hybrids lap. He closed his eyes listening to Dean's needy gasps and lewd moans.

"Cas, oh god…" He repeated his name like a prayer. He wound his fingers into Castiel's dark hair. "Cassssssss." It wasn't long until Dean was close. Castiel only guessed by the way his hands tightened in his hair and his legs twitched spreading slightly further. He let out a choked moan. "C-Cas I-I'm close I-" Castiel released his member and Dean whined at the loss but Castiel gave him a few quick strokes and Dean came was a sound clashed between a moan and a yowl. His thick release coated Castiel's face forcing him to shut one eye as the white substance clung to his eyelashes. Dean fell back on the bed panting as Castiel grabbed some wipes and wiped his face clean. When he met Dean back in the bedroom the younger male pounced on him and littered his face with kisses. Castiel blinked surprised but soon he wound up pushed down onto the bed. He blinked momentarily confused until he felt a finger on the tip of his own erection. He looked down to see Dean kneeling between his legs eyeing his cock similar to the way he eyed pie. He held his breath as Dean circled his finger teasingly around the head of his cock. He felt slightly cautious of the hybrid's talon like nails, there was just that slight nagging sensation that Dean might accidentally stab him in the dick with those nails. Unconsciously he tensed which drew Dean to look up at him.

"Don't worry." Dean purred. "I'm always careful." Castiel frowned almost going to question how many blowjobs Dean had given but the hybrid closed his lips around the tip of his cock and swallowed him down whole. Castiel gasped grabbing the sheets and digging his heels into the mattress. He could feel Dean's tongue along the underside of his cock, his teeth and small fangs slightly digging into his dick but not in an unpleasant way. He didn't have time to worry about if Dean's fangs might do anything as Dean started bobbing his head. Castiel swore he moaned louder than he meant to but Dean was seriously good at this. Dean sped up his bobbing and Castiel tried not to thrust his hips up and fuck Dean's face. He felt like doing it so badly, but Dean's fangs might make it difficult. Dean most likely thought the same way as he kept his hands on Castiel's hips and pushed down on them every time Castiel raised his hips. It really wasn't that long until Castiel came. It had been so long since he'd had any form of sex and Dean's amazing ability of giving blowjobs didn't help him last long. He tried to warn Dean, he even used his food to gently prod the hybrid's shoulder since he couldn't form words, but Castiel was pretty sure he went ignored. He came crying Dean's name out and Dean swallowed ever last drop of his release. Castiel slumped against the bed breathing heavily as Dean crawled on top of his body and pressed up against him. The younger male smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

"You're a snuggler." Castiel commented.

"Only with you." Dean purred. He looked happy beyond belief just from getting a shitty blowjob from Castiel. He briefly wondered what Dean would be like after they actually had full intercourse.

"This was meant to be a reward for you, you didn't have to give me a blowjob." Castiel commented as he snuggled under the sheets with Dean. The other male shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck.

"I just wanted to, you've been so good to me." Dean mumbled. "Was I bad?" Castiel was surprised he had to ask if he was.

"No. There was no way you were bad at that." He answered. "I was the one who gave you a shitty blowjob."

"No, no!" Dean said with a smile. "I loved it. I've dreamed about it for so long."

"Maybe you can tell me about your dreams tomorrow morning in the shower?" Castiel suggested. Dean smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah, okay." He chuckled.


	10. Chapter Ten: Shower Fun, Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters from Supernatural in any way_

**AN: **_Thank you guys so much! Like ;o; you guys have no idea how happy your reviews make me._

**_BarbaraAnna – _**_I really want to update faster but I get writers block ;n; I'm hoping to make longer chapters. But I'm most likely going to wait until I get 'The Blue Light at the End of the Dark Tunnel' finished _

**_Kristytonkss_** – _asdfghjkl; *blushes* Writing all that made me so shy and embarrassed _

**_HuntingWithAngels – _**_No no don't feel like a perv xD I really wanted to write a lot of smut for this even if it makes me embarrassed. Exactly ;) Cas is going to have a bit of fun with Dean's sensitive areas when they get to actual sex._

**_The-Otaku-Pervert _**_– Thank you! Ugh thinking back to them makes me cringe XD _

_So…quite a bit of smut in this but not actual sex if that makes sense_

_.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._._

**Chapter Ten: Shower Fun, Old Friends and Broken Collars**

Castiel woke up to the sound of Dean purring. He dazedly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was six fifteen in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and Dean shifted around nuzzling his chest with his head.

"Morning?" Castiel tested to see if the hybrid was asleep or not.

"Morning." Came a sleepy reply. Castiel smiled and Dean rolled onto him straddling his waist and pressing his palms flat against Castiel's chest. He opened his beautiful green eyes and yawned with his mouth open wide and his tail curling upwards.

"You're beautiful." Castiel said and instantly smiled at the blush that filled Dean's cheeks. Dean smiled and Castiel's heart thumped a little harder.

"Thank you." Dean said kissing his jaw. "Shower?"

"Ah yes." Castiel said and peeled the dirty sheets off them. "You remember how to do the washing correct?"

"I'll wash them while you're at work." Dean replied still smiling as he kissed Castiel's cheek. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and sighed contently.

"If I could I would stay all day with you." He mumbled. Dean nuzzled his face with his cheek and smacked him lightly on the hip.

"Shower." He drawled out. Castiel groaned in irritation. "I wanna get wet with you." Dean whined. Castiel let out a puff of air and stared at the ceiling before rolling out of bed with the hybrid. He turned Dean around and pressed a kiss to his lips. Dean smiled against his lips and held onto the side of his face. Castiel pulled one of his naked legs up towards his waist. Dean did a little hop and wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist. Castiel slid one arm around his waist and walked towards the bathroom. He pressed Dean to the door and slid his tongue inside the younger male's mouth mindful of his fangs. Dean tipped his head back and moaned inside Castiel's mouth. Then they both suddenly pulled away with gagging sounds. Making out and morning breath was not a good combination. They both giggled before Dean stood on the ground and they got into the bathroom. Castiel fetched them both some clothes while Dean fiddled with the taps to get the shower temperature just right. They both slipped into the shower cubicle pressed up close to each other. Dean purred as the water washed over his body.

"When you purr you sound so adorable." Castiel commented scratching under Dean's chin gently with his finger. Dean curled his tail around his own leg somewhat shyly. "So cute."

"You're the only one who I'll ever let call me cute." Dean mumbled. Castiel smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Dean smiled then he smirked. He leaned in close and licked Castiel's ear, his fang teasing the lobe gently.

"Want to hear about my dreams?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "About what I think of when I want to touch myself?" Castiel shuddered and gave a small nod of his head.

"Tell me." He whispered. "Where do you touch?" Dean stepped back a little and touched his own chest.

"I always imagine your hands." Dean breathed running his thumbs over his nipples, his fingers gently caressing his chest. "Pampering me the way they do, the gentle touches and prods." Dean bites his bottom lip somewhat nervously gliding his hands further down his chest to his abdomen. "Your hands are so gentle but unforgiving. You touch me with such feather soft caresses it drives me mad." He grasped his throbbing erection in a closed fist and pressed his thumb over the slit rubbing it slowly. Castiel's eyes just watched him unblinkingly, his pink tongue darted out to wet his lips and Dean looked down at his own body again.

"What else?" Castiel asked in his seemingly permanent sex voice.

"You tease me, tease the head of my cock…" He let out a tiny mewl as he rubbed the tip of his dick and used his other hand to stroke his tail gently. "Stroke my tail…and call me b-beautiful." He let out a low moan. "Y-you'd keep it up for a while. Keep going until I ask for more."

"How would you ask?" Castiel asked his voice almost a whisper.

"Please." Dean moaned. "Please give me more, Cas I need more! I need you!" Castiel let out a strange sound listening to Dean beg. He wasn't even aware that he started slowly stroking his own erection.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Then you take your hands off me and I whine, I almost start begging and pleading for you to touch me. But you put your fingers in my mouth." Dean slipped two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them eagerly coating them with saliva with his tongue continuously running over them. He slipped a third finger in his mouth and continued to generously coat them with saliva. After a few more seconds he slipped them out of his mouth with a little sliver of saliva sliding from the corner of his lips. Dean reached behind him and winced as he poked his entrance with his finger. He slowed down his movements making them as careful as he could. He slid the first finger in with ease and released a breathy moan. He carefully wiggled his finger around in a circular motion with his eyes cast to the ceiling. Castiel held his breath, Dean was so beautifully erotic. But he couldn't help but wonder why he was taking a while. He knew from Gabriel that prepping oneself took a bit of caution but Dean seemed to want to go faster.

_'Why?' _He thought biting his lip. Then he realised it when Dean winced a little bracing his other hand on the cubicle wall. Dean's nails are sharp and pointed, he has to take extra care fingering himself open so he doesn't scratch the inside of his ass.

"Dean, I could-" Dean slipped another finger in and hit his head back on the glass wall with a moan.

"Oh God…" He moaned his fingers moving faster. Castiel froze unsure if Dean was actually pleasuring himself or he felt that Castiel might be annoyed at how long he was taking. "You'd…" Dean's words were breathless now. "Finger me open…ah…fuck…finger me so I was ready for you…ready for –ah! Oh God!" Castiel decided that Dean wasn't hurting himself and reached across to rub his ears. Dean's eyes snapped wide open. "C-Cas." He spluttered almost as if he couldn't believe he was touching him. The look on his face made Castiel think he forgot Castiel was in the shower with him.

"Forget I was here?" He asked rubbing the tips of Dean's ears. The hybrid shuddered with pleasure and his knees started to shake. Castiel pressed closer to Dean so that their dicks were flush against each other. They both gasped and while Castiel snaked an arm around Dean's waist the hybrid grabbed onto his shoulder for dear life.

"C-Cas…Oh fuck…" He arched his back towards Castiel. His moans increased in volume and started to sound needy. Castiel took both their erections in his hand and started pumping them quickly. Dean wrapped his arm around his neck.

"E-ears…t-touch my…ah~" He tried to get out a full sentence but he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Castiel unwound his arm from Dean's waist and rubbed behind his ears. Dean turned into a blubbering mess after that. He couldn't form coherent words and settled for moaning and mewling in pleasure. Castiel kissed him passionately to stop him making such illegal sounds. They moaned in each other's mouths when they came and it took a while to get Dean off the shower floor when he slid down completely overwhelmed.

.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._..

After their shower the pair dried, dressed and had breakfast. Dean sat in Castiel's lap the entire time just nuzzling him and kissing his face. Castiel laughed because it was so adorable. Dean was quite affectionate with him and for that he was glad. He was almost sad to leave but he assured Dean he would come home as fast as possible. So Dean sat around on the couch grinning like an idiot and wriggling around a little. He was so happy he couldn't contain himself. There was a knock at the door and Dean froze. He padded over to the door silently and looked through the peephole. There were two red haired women standing there. One had something weird around her neck, they looked kind of like earmuffs to him but they had a string, and the other was a hybrid with fluffy red ears and whiskers. Dean opened the door wide without even thinking.

"Anna?!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Dean?!" She replied equally surprised. "Oh my God!" She launched forward and hugged him. They both laughed and hugged each other. The other red haired girl cleared her throat and they parted. Then Dean started freaking out. He wasn't supposed to open the door when Castiel was away.

"Dean this is Charlie my girlfriend, Charlie this is Dean." Anna introduced quickly.

_'Charlie?' _Dean thought with a tiny frown. He recalled the time he heard Gabriel and Castiel talking about a Charlie. Charlie held her hand out and Dean shook it cautiously.

"Nice to meet you Dean, wow Gabriel wasn't kidding when he said Cassie bought a cute hybrid." She said with a smile.

"Thank you?" Dean said uncertainly. "Um…I'm sorry…I don't know what to do…who are you?"

"I'm Charlie Bradbury, I was Castiel's best friend in high school." She introduced. Dean frowned and looked at her from head to toe. She didn't look mean or anything but he was still wary.

"What's wrong Dean?" Anna asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to open the door to strangers…" He replied.

"But you know me-"

"But I don't know her." Dean interrupted looking at Charlie. "She said she's a friend of Cas's but…so was Crowley and…when I let him in everything was really bad…"

"Crowley? That asshole." Charlie seethed. "Well do you want me to call Castiel and make sure? I honestly thought I might catch him before he got to work."

"Oh I can call him." Dean said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He loved calling Castiel and loved hearing the sound of his voice. That and he finally remember Castiel's mobile number by heart and liked using the phone. He almost skipped over to the home phone and dialled the number. He hummed along with the rings.

_"Hello? Dean?" _Castiel asked. Dean instantly smiled.

"Hi Cas." Dean greeted. "Um…I know you said not to answer the door-"

_"Was it Crowley again? Or that asshole Alastair? If it was Gabriel then that's okay. Wait, was it a stranger? Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" _Castiel would have kept asking questions if Dean didn't interrupt.

"No! No! I'm fine. I promise." He said quickly. "It was Anna and I didn't think before I opened the door…but there's also another girl here. Her name is Charlie Bradbury. She says she's a friend of yours from high school. I wanted to check before I let them stay over…because of last time…" Dean trailed off.

_"Oh, I had no idea Charlie was in town now. I thought she wasn't coming for another week. It's perfectly alright that you let her in. Charlie's a good friend of mine. She's nice and I hope you two get along." _Castiel replied. _"I have to get back to work now…"_

"That's okay, bye bye Cas. See you when you get home later." Dean said.

_"Bye Dean." _Castiel hung up and Dean placed the phone down on the receiver.

"Okay, I believe you." Dean said letting the both of them into the apartment. He shut the door behind them and they took off their shoes placing them by the door. The three of them went into the lounge. Charlie and Anna sat on the couch.

"Would you like a drink of water? Or I baked some pie the other day if you like?" Dean offered politely. Charlie smiled and looked at Anna.

"Both sounds nice." They said nodding.

"Okay." Dean smiled and jogged off to the kitchen. Charlie giggled and Dean's ear flicked. "Hmm?" He called.

"Oh nothing." Charlie replied waving her hand. Dean shrugged and came back to the lounge with a slice of pie for each of them. He set it down on the coffee table and then got them each a glass of water. He sat down the glasses with spoons and stood opposite to them with his hands behind his back. Anna stared pointedly at Dean's collar.

"What?" He asked.

"You never try to take it off?" Anna asked.

"No, never." Dean hissed immediately on the defensive. His hands went to his neck clutching the green collar desperately.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna try and take it off this time." Anna said smiling. "I just thought…well from what I hear from Charlie, Castiel's a great guy."

"He is." Charlie agreed. "We were inseparable and awesome bitches."

"So…you thought I would take my collar off." Dean said slowly. "Anna I'm not taking it off."

"Why?" Anna asked. "It's a symbol that we're slaves."

"It holds sentimental value." Dean hissed.

"Like?" Charlie asked. Dean looked to the floor. "I can understand…from what Anna told me you were treated like animals."

"We are animals!" Dean snapped.

"We're part human!" Anna yelled jumping off the couch.

"Do I look as human as you do?!" Dean yelled baring his fangs and claws. His pupils constricted to slits and his tail and ears bristled. They both growled low at each other.

"Come on guys…let's drop the topic." Charlie said. "I don't want you guys to hurt each other and it's been a while since you two last met up. Weren't you best friends at a stage?"

"Yeah…" Anna mumbled.

"Back with…" Dean gestured with his hand.

"Lilith…" Anna whispered. They both shuddered and sighed.

"At least you're with better people now." Charlie said.

"Yeah…" The two agreed and smiled.

.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._..

When Castiel came home Charlie was sitting on his couch while Anna and Dean rolled around on the floor playing.

"Charlie, it's so good to see you." Castiel said with a smile as he walked over and hugged his best friend.

"It's great to see you too Castiel." Charlie replied squeezing him in a tight hug. They laughed as Anna and Dean giggled while they played.

"And you must be Anna." Castiel said looking at Anna who had jumped across to the other side of the room to dodge Dean. She smiled and padded over to him.

"Hi, I'm Anna." She greeted kindly.

"Nice to meet you." Castiel replied. Anna grinned and Dean pounced on her. They started rolling around again laughing. "They're playful."

"They're practically kittens. Anna was born a year after Dean from what she's told me." Charlie commented. Castiel sat down beside her.

"So…do you know?" He asked.

"I know…" Charlie breathed. "It took a while for Anna to tell me."

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"They were on limited funds, they picked up people from wherever they could and tried to create the hybrids. They could easily get their hands on cats but humans were harder. From what I heard there were a lot of…failed ones." Charlie explained. "Anna was 'born' a year after Dean. She told me she remembered waking up to the sounds of screaming and the sight of dead bodies. Then Alastair trained her to not speak a word of it."

"Alastair…" Castiel seethed.

"He's an asshole." Charlie breathed.

"There should be something we can do, I mean what they did-"

"I know…but Cassie…Only sub hybrids have the memory of what happened. Subs were made first so they could be beat into submission and controlled. Once everything was perfect and they could make hybrids easily they were able to get rid of all the bodies easily and clean up so they passed any inspection." Charlie told him. "And because they're hybrids and they're bought they don't legally have an opinion."

"So…are you saying there's nothing we can do?" Castiel asked. Charlie nodded. "That's horrible."

"Yeah…Crowley is an asshole but he's smart. I'll give him that." She said. Castiel sighed and nodded.

"Such a horrible person…and he's so successful." He mumbled looking at Dean and Anna. They played so innocently and happily, it was sad to think of how horribly they had been treated.

"But anyway…I didn't come here to make you sad. How are you?" Charlie asked. Castiel looked back at her with half a smile.

"I'm alright." He said.

"I heard about what happened with Meg. I'm sorry but she was a bitch." Charlie said.

"Yeah, she was." Castiel chuckled. "But I have Dean now…"

"Turning to the other side?" Charlie asked cheekily.

"Nope. Just for Dean." He replied. The two of them laughed. They both jumped when Anna and Dean crashed into something. The stood up and turned around to see what. They had managed to roll into the kitchenette and knock over some chairs but now they sat apart from each other both wide eyed. Anna had Dean's collar in her hand and Dean looked horrified. The collar was broken. It wasn't undone or anything, it had snapped.

"D-Dean I-" Dean snatched the collar from her and ran to his room locking the door behind him. "I'm sorry!"

"That collar is really important to him…" Charlie mumbled. "I wonder why…"

"I didn't mean to break it, it was an accident…oh God he might hate me now." Anna said freaking out.

"I'll talk to him." Castiel said as Charlie calmed Anna down. He walked over to Dean's door and knocked on it. "Dean? Will you let me in?" The door unlocked and opened. Castiel walked in and Dean shut the door behind him locking it again. Over on his desk there was the collar. It looked beyond repair now.

"I broke it…" Dean whispered sadly. "It got broken and I made it worse."

"It might be fixable…" Castiel suggested.

"That's a lie." Dean mumbled. He walked over to the desk and touched the collar. He said down and Castiel put a hand on his head. "My mom wore this collar. I remember that…because…they had to put hybrids to their parents at a stage. I was the only one with green eyes so they picked green. Anna had a red one because of her hair. Her mother wore a red collar."

"You have memories of your mother?" Castiel whispered putting his arms around Dean's shoulders.

"Vague ones…I remember the collar thing because most the subs born before the release date knew it." Dean mumbled. "It's the only thing…the only way I could remember that I was loved at a time…That I wasn't just a disgusting monster."

"You are not a monster and you are loved." Castiel mumbled into his hair. Dean seemed to want to protest but he just sighed. "We can get a nice box for the collar if you like?" Castiel suggested. "And keep it in your room for you." Dean mutely nodded. "Anna didn't mean to do it. It was an accident you understand?"

"Yeah…" Dean mumbled. "I'll…talk to her later though…"

"Alright, I'll ask them to come back…tomorrow?" Castiel suggested. Dean shrugged. "In a few days' time then?" Dean nodded and Castiel placed a kiss on his head before walking back out to Anna and Charlie.

"I'm sorry." Anna mumbled.

"It's alright, he's just upset. I'll cheer him up." Castiel said with a gentle pat to her head. "Maybe come back to visit in a few days?"

"Sure. It was great seeing you again. I hope Dean feels better." Charlie said with an apologetic smile. Castiel nodded. "Peace out bitch." Castiel laughed and let them both out the door. He returned to Dean and the hybrid was still just staring at the collar.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Castiel replied hugging Dean's head to his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. "Everything's going to be alright."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Low Moods

**AN: **_I'm going to get addicted to writing smut soon. *stabbed* I realise I've never written anything with Charlie appearing OnO I like Charlie. Still not getting to the sex yet~ fufufu *Stabbed*_

_Warning: Rimming - Honestly I'm trying to write more things to do with sex because I'm horrible at it but just so you know I was really embarrassed writing this. *hides* _

_Massive writers block writing this ohmygod._

.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.

**Chapter Eleven: Low Moods**

The next morning Dean woke up with Castiel's face pressed into his stomach. The older man had his arms up and around Dean's torso holding on in a comforting embrace. How he managed to slide down the bed Dean had no idea, but the moment he moved Castiel woke up. Dean sighed to himself and touched his bare neck. His toes curled, he felt absolutely naked. He tried to curl himself into a ball but he wasn't expecting Castiel to suddenly sit up. Dean toppled over and somehow ended up on his back with his legs in the air. He felt hands on his hips and Castiel was hovering over him.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel replied with a smile. "Ready for your physical examination?"

"Eh?" Dean asked. "Physical examination?" Castiel just smiled and allowed Dean to roll onto his stomach and onto all fours. The hybrid stretched out arching his back inwards and yawning. Castiel crawled over to him and pulled down his pants and boxers earning a surprised meow from the hybrid.

"Cas!" He exclaimed blushing furiously as Castiel gently kneaded his ass. "What are you doing?"

"Yesterday you fingered yourself, your nails are sharp. I'm simply checking for any scratches you may have made." Castiel clarified. "I am a doctor after all."

"O-oh…right." Dean said nodding. He lay with his face down on the sheets with his ass in the air. He kept his head turned to the right and looked at the wardrobe there. He bit his bottom lip as Castiel gently spread his cheeks. He felt the older man's breath ghost over his ass cheeks and sucked in a breath.

"Hm…" Castiel hummed. "Everything seems to be okay."

"I-I see…that's good." Dean replied gripping the sheets tightly. He flinched a little when Castiel's finger ran around his entrance slowly as he hadn't expected that. He could feel his cock hard against his stomach now.

_'Damn it Cas…' _He thought. He buried his face in the sheets and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Everything seems fine." Castiel said with a squeeze to Dean's left ass cheek.

"O-o-okay." Dean stammered, his reply muffled from the sheets. He pushed himself up onto his hands but his arms lost their strength and he fell back down as he felt something wet prod his entrance. "C-Cas?"

"Mm?" Castiel hummed. And _fuck_ Dean felt that. He felt the whisper of space between Castiel's lips and his ass meaning that wet thing circling his entrance was _fuck_.

"Is that…?" Dean gasped and felt Castiel's tongue slide up and down between his cheeks. "F-fuck." Castiel chuckled and released him. "Cas." He whined.

"Shower first." Castiel replied patting him gently on the ass.

"Oh come on!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel just laughed as he got out of bed. Dean growled into the sheets his tail flicking back and forth with irritation. He pulled up his boxers and pants and trudged to the bathroom. The door was locked and Castiel was already in there.

"Cas. You locked the door." Dean said knocking the door.

"I know." Castiel replied. "Separate showers today."

"Unfair!" Dean exclaimed. He just heard Castiel laugh again. He huffed and sat down on the couch. He wanted a shower, he especially wanted one with Castiel. Thinking of yesterday he gave a happy sigh.

_'So mean.' _He thought. _'Doesn't even let me shower with him…' _He thought of Castiel's naked body under the warm water. The water sliding down his toned hairless chest, droplets tracing further down to his abdomen then even further down to his…

_'Fuck…' _Dean whimpered and palmed his aching hard on. He crawled off the couch and sat in front of the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running and the faint sound of Castiel humming. He groaned.

"Cas please?" He meowed. "Please, please, please?"

"Patience Dean." Castiel replied.

"Please!" Dean whined. "I'm so hard, so hot for you Cas. God damn." He pressed his hands to the door and got up on his knees. "This is torturous, you're naked in there. I don't have to be in the water with you. Just let me see you, your body. Let me see!"

"Dean…" Castiel said.

"Please Cas." Dean begged. "I need to see you." The door unlocked and Dean's ears perked up and he stumbled forward a little when Castiel opened the door dripping wet. Dean eyed him hungrily and Castiel pulled him into the bathroom. He practically tore off Dean's clothes and dragged him under the warm water. Dean hummed in pleasure, the feeling of warm water over his skin was one of his favourite things. But he suddenly found himself upside down. His feet were pressed against one of the walls while his knees were over Castiel's shoulders. They were both on the floor and Dean had to blink more frequently from the tiny tiny drops of water that sprinkled out from the shower head. The main stream was falling onto Castiel and the lower half of his body.

"Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel said nothing and Dean started to worry he made Castiel angry. "Cas I'm so-" Dean's apology was cut off with a gasp as Castiel rubbed his finger over Dean's entrance.

"So eager…" Castiel commented dragging his lips along the side of Dean's thigh. He nipped at the skin with his lips and teeth. "I'm not even going to have sex with you yet."

"W-why?" Dean stuttered out feeling Castiel's lips climbing up his thigh.

"I just…I would like to do proper research so I won't hurt you." Castiel replied softly.

"O-oh…" Dean said, his heart swelled. Castiel was so sweet. "Cas…" Castiel smiled shyly then licked Dean's entrance without warning. "Where did you learn this?"

"Gabriel suggested it to me." Castiel replied. "He's been sexually active with males since his teens, I thought it best to ask him."

"You don't feel awkward asking your brother?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel and I are close, I do not feel awkward discussing things such as coitus." Castiel answered. "Now quiet." He licked slowly around Dean's puckered hole. Dean's legs were already twitching with anticipation.

"C-Cas you know you d-don't have to do this." Dean breathed out arching his back slightly. "T-this stuff is a huge step for a straight man and I-I-ahn!~" Dean moaned then gasped as Castiel stuck his tongue inside him. It was a strange feeling but extremely pleasant. Dean just wished he could get his legs to stop quivering and his tail to stop twitching.

"C-Cas…" He moaned. "Oh God…" Castiel really went at it, he thrust his tongue in and out of Dean's ass and once again Dean found himself beyond words. He was a moaning spluttering mess. His face was flushed, his ears were twitching slightly and his erection poking into his stomach was starting to leak with pre cum. He could also feel Castiel's erection digging into his back. He slapped Castiel's neck with his wet tail. Castiel pulled off him quickly.

"Dean, stop that." He said. Dean wriggled free and sat up in Castiel's lap so that their cocks touched. Castiel groaned in delight at the skinship. Dean rolled his hips wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck. He bit playfully at Castiel's earlobe their breathy moans assisting to fogging up the glass panes of the cubical.

"D-Dean…" Castiel gasped.

"Y-ah –you're so good to me Cas." Dean husked. "So good to me." He ground against Castiel hard and skilfully, the friction with the action making him moan embarrassingly loud. Dean continued to incoherently babble as he rocked his hips. "So good to me."

.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.

After their shower and Castiel left for work, Dean stood in the bathroom staring at his neck. The red lines his collar left were still shining obviously against his skin. He gently rubbed his neck with his hand feeling absolutely naked without it.

_'I've had that collar on ever since I woke up…' _He thought. _'It's the only thing I have left of mom…and I wrecked it…' _He briefly remembered her smiling face. Just a flicker of her face, he hardly remembered her. But he knew she was kind. He ran out of the bathroom disgusted by his appearance. He ran into his room and crouched underneath his desk.

"I'm sorry mom…" He whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

_'I'm such a bad cat. I can't believe what I've become.' _He thought. _'I don't deserve Cas, he's so nice. I should go back to Alastair. I'm so bad, I shouldn't be with Cas. He doesn't deserve to deal with my shit. I can't even offer him good sex.' _He crawled out from under the desk and changed into his white shirt and pants, the clothes he had been in after Castiel bought him. He sighed feeling some sort of stability. His tail drooped to the floor as he crawled around into the kitchen. He pulled the recipe book Castiel had gotten him onto the floor with him and flicked through the pages thinking of something to make.

_'What's Cas's favourite food?' _He thought and sighed again. _'I'm such a mess.' _He put his cook book back up on the counter and crawled around to the coffee table. He slid underneath it and curled up in a ball. He gave a pathetic meow and just stared at the couch. He stayed that way for hours without moving. And when Castiel came back from work that was where he found him.

"Dean, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothin." Dean replied mumbling into the carpet.

"Can you come out from under the table please?" Castiel asked.

"Nah, comfy." Dean breathed.

"Come on Dean, that's not comfortable." Castiel replied. Dean groaned but slid out from underneath the coffee table. He stood up and stretched but he didn't meet Castiel's eye.

"I'm going to bed…" He announced. "I'm tired."

"Wait, Dean…what's wrong?" Castiel asked but Dean just went to his room. Castiel frowned. He looked under the coffee table and by the looks of the body shape in the carpet Dean hadn't moved all day from whenever he decided to lie there. His behaviour was strange. Castiel knew he was upset, he just didn't fathom how upset the hybrid was.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Love

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters from Supernatural in any way_

**AN**: _Delayed updates because I have life to tend to ;o; *sobs because of school* I've started to rewrite 'Forced to Wed a Prince' so I deleted like chapters 2 3 and 4 just in case anyone noticed and was like 'whut'. I hope to upload the first re-written chapter in a few days…if all goes well. I'm so lost with this story. I might just start making fluffy things for it and smutty stuff because it had no direction. After this chapter that is._

_I probably won't touch on Crowley and Alastair again or what they've done for a while. So I made mention to it in this chapter._

.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.

**Chapter Twelve: Love**

Dean moped around depressed for three whole days. He didn't leave his room and he didn't eat. He would just sit on his bed and rub his neck softly a few times. The nasty red marks around his neck had started to go down and Castiel noticed some of his other marks had healed up as well. He was glad about it but he wished Dean wasn't so upset.

Castiel bought a nice box for the collar and when they put it inside Dean had showed a small smile but he still was moping. Gabriel even bought over an apple pie with whipped cream but even then the hybrid only ate a small slice before returning to his room. Sam and Anna had tried coaxing him into a game but he just stared out the window absentmindedly.

Charlie suggested buying a 'cheer up' gift for Dean but Castiel didn't know what to buy him considering he already rejected pie. But he couldn't take how upset the hybrid was. He contemplated buying Dean a new collar but that might make the hybrid feel worse and Castiel liked his neck bare.

Even though he had no idea what to buy Dean Castiel found himself visiting the mall after work. He looked through different stores ranging from food to clothes and to cooking equipment. Dean seemed to like cooking. He almost dared to go into a sex shop but considering he and Dean hadn't fully had sex yet he walked on past it. Looking for a present for his precious kitty was hard, but he didn't expect it to be this hard.

"Perhaps I should get him a pie...as well as something else…" Castiel muttered to himself. He turned to go towards the bakery he had seen on his way in when his eye caught another store.

"Maybe…" He trailed off and walked into the store.

.._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.. .._.._.._.

Dean ventured out of his room for the first time in three days. He smelled disgusting, his hair and the fur of his tail and ears were sticking up and defying gravity in unpleasant ways. He had rubbed the sleep from his eyes but the slight bags hanging under his eyes from some of the nights where he didn't sleep were obvious. He should have just stayed in his room. But Castiel hadn't returned and it was at least an hour past when he should have.

_'Maybe something happened. I hope it didn't.' _Dean thought crawling to sit by the door. He lay down with his legs bent to his left side and his chest touching the carpet. _'Maybe he got sick of me.' _Dean red his chin on his crossed forearms and his tail draped over his thighs. _'Everyone's been trying to cheer me up and I've just been really shit. Maybe I should bake something tomorrow to apologise.' _He smiled at the idea. _'Maybe some cookies and cupcakes. Anna likes sweet things, I wonder if Sam likes chocolate. I know Gabriel likes sweets and I have to ask Charlie what she likes. They were all so nice. Oh! I should bake something for Jo and Ellen too. I want to see them again, maybe Cas will let.' _

Dean's ears perked up at the sound of the lock turning and he lifted his head supporting his weight with his arms stretched out in front of him palms on the floor. The door jiggled a little and then it opened and Castiel walked in with some groceries along with a few other shopping bags. But there was the distinct aroma of pie which Dean's nose twitched at.

"I didn't expect to see you out, hello Dean." Castiel greeted and swooped down to place a small kiss on the hybrid's forehead before walking to the kitchen with his bags. Dean scrambles to his feet and shut and locked the door before he helped Castiel put away the groceries.

When they finished Castiel got Dean to have a shower as he cut up the pie and fiddled around with some of the other bags. When Dean came out of the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes and the fur of his ears and tail slightly fluffed up because of how he had dried it. He sat down on the couch beside Castiel who smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little better." Dean replied.

"Still sad?" Castiel asked with a frown.

"I think?" Dean answered looking a little confused. "I don't know. I just of just feel nothing."

"Oh…" Castiel trailed off. "Well I bought you something."

"You didn't have to…I mean I've been an ass these past few days…" Dean mumbled.

"I wanted to." Castiel replied handing over a small box. Dean titled his head to the side confused but opened the box.

Inside was a bracelet. It had two thin black leather bands but attached to it was a silver tag shaped like a heart. Dean held it and read the inscriptions.

On the front it read:

_Dean 24/1 _

And on the back it read:

_Property of Castiel Novak_

"I didn't really know what to put…oh God it seems like a bad idea I put it that way." Castiel said and rubbed his face with his hands. "You're not a possession. I know I own you but-"

"I like it when you stake claim over me." Dean cut him off and smiled softly at him. "Thank you so much, I love it." He slipped it on his left wrist and smiled at it. "The heart's a little cheesy." He commented. Castiel actually blushed at this and Dean crawled into his lap and nuzzled his face. Castiel gave him a long, sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your collar." He said after they parted.

"It's alright." Dean replied. "I'm sure…it was time for me to take it off. My mom probably never wanted me to wear it."

"Speaking of…" Castiel started feeling a little bad at how Dean's ears flicked back and down with a look of worry coming over his face. "It unsettles me…is there anything you can tell me about…your creation?"

"I…I can say a few things." Dean stammered.

"It was illegal before right?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

"But now it's completely legal so no one can do anything because they don't know and we don't say." He said. "Also because they have the money for what they need now."

"But before?" The doctor pried.

"Before…it was shady. Back alley things no one spoke of. It started in a crappy warehouse with just Alastair and a team of scientists if I remember correctly." Dean replied frowning a little. "There were a lot of failed experiments…but the first line that came out successful…there weren't a lot of us. We were all subs. They only just started making subs."

"Why subs?" Castiel asked.

"Because we were obeying soldiers in a way. We did as we were told to avoid punishment." Dean answered. He frowned deeper as a memory rose to the surface of Alastair beating him, ensuring that he stayed quiet.

"You said you were naturally defiant correct?" Dean nodded. "Well…I'm sorry to pry but if you were and you were hurt every time you disobeyed…shouldn't you have more marks?"

"Ah…" Dean breathed. "Yes we were marked pretty bad…but they gave us this made up formula. It let us heal faster and if any mark wouldn't heal then they would cover it up by saying we were stupid. We essentially agreed because it hurt to disobey."

Dean's eye twitched a little thinking of the screams from back then, the screams were heard by all of them as a warning. It was purposely designed that their room be near the 'training' room. Everyone learned quickly to obey.

"That's horrible." Castiel said stroking the side of Dean's face.

"It was fucked up." Dean's voice shook as he laughed humourlessly. Castiel kissed his cheeks and hugged him close.

"A few more questions okay?" He asked. Dean nodded. "How many of you were there in the beginning?"

"Five." Dean replied. "Including me."

"And…you were friends with them?" Dean nodded. "Do you know where they are?" Dean laughed again and this time tears spilled from his eyes.

"Listen to me laughing at this shit." He blubbered rubbing his eyes with the back of his right hand as not to wreck his new bracelet. "I'm so fucked up." Castiel rubbed his back. "I'm the only one left now." He sniffled and rubbed his nose. "One was killed by Alastair, two committed suicide together and the fourth one…he wasn't the same. I don't know what happened to him. I'm pretty sure he's dead."

"That's horrible." Castiel breathed shocked.

"I only stayed alive because I submit, as much as I hated it." Dean said shakily as he clung to Castiel. "But I embraced it…I embraced the life thinking I would do it for eternity until I died. Have older men watching me as I stuck toys inside me, wiggled my ass and sucked their dicks." He grasped Castiel's shirt a little tighter. "When you picked me I was wary. You were a weird man in a trench coat. But you turned out to be one of the best things that ever happened to me." Dean sat up in Castiel's lap and smiled at him, it was an honest smile this time and Castiel wiped the tear tracks from the hybrid's cheeks. "I love you."

Castiel stiffened and looked wide eyed at Dean. He was shocked at the confession, he hadn't expected it. He felt high attraction for Dean but would he go as far as to say love? The last time he said that Meg turned around and cheated on him. He blanked out for a bit thinking back to the memory of that day and when he came back to focus Dean was squirming in his lap looking extremely worried. He ducked his head and hid from Castiel's gaze. Castiel smiled slightly and tipped Dean's head up before giving him a chaste kiss. But he said nothing about the confession.


End file.
